Un Retorno Ya Conocido
by DaRk-DrEaM-FP
Summary: Una historia llena de misterio, maldad y mucho amor en donde el primogénito de Inuyasha tratará de matarlo seducido por la fuerza maligna de Náraku.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola soy nueva aquí y pues este es el primer fic que hice espero que les guste.!**

**Un retorno ya conocido**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Han pasado cinco años desde aquella batalla en la que Náraku fue derrotado por Inuyasha y sus amigos, a pesar de que la batalla no fue nada fácil salieron victoriosos. Gracias a esa derrota Miroku no tenía porque preocuparse ya más por la maldición en su mano que por tres generaciones había perseguido a su familia, ahora era más libre y feliz... aunque sus malas costumbres cada día iban en aumento. Sango con todo el dolor de su corazón no pudo impedir la inevitable muerte de su hermano menor Kohaku, aunque éste recuperó la cordura y sobre todo sus recuerdos desde hace mucho tiempo, él no mencionó nada, ya que le convenía que Náraku creyera que aún estaba bajo su dominio, pero lo que en realidad Kohaku buscaba era el punto vulnerable de ese ser y exterminarlo por haber matado a sus seres queridos. En su agonía Kohaku le pidió a su hermana que no se preocupara ya más por su alma pues pronto se reuniría en la otra vida con su padre y sus amigos y sería feliz eternamente..., de todas formas ella no pudo contenerse y llorar por él, sabía que su alma ahora descansaba en paz y en un lugar tranquilo pero aún así no podía evitar esos momentos tristes al recordar a su familia y a sus amigos que murieron en manos de Náraku pero... conforme pasaba los años estos recuerdos eran menos frecuentes y en su corazón reinaba la esperanza de que algún día no muy lejano volvería a verlos.

El pequeño Shippou ya era todo un adolescente aunque su carisma e inocencia seguían siendo parte de su personalidad y claro no podía evitar molestar a Inuyasha de vez en cuando aunque esto trajera como consecuencia unos buenos golpes por parte de él.

Kagome ya tenía 20 años y tenía como misión proteger la valiosa "Perla de Shikón" pues le fue entregada por la misma Kikyou, ya que ella misma reconoció que ya no estaba en condiciones de protegerla y que su misión había terminado el día de su muerte hace más de 50 años. Kikyou le advirtió que esa joya sólo podría usarse con algún fin muy importante y así traer consigo la destrucción total de la misma Perla, mientras eso ocurría Kagome estaba obligada a cuidarla y a dar su vida si era necesario para protegerla, así con ella la dio hace muchos años.

Kagome ya era toda una mujer y ahora en lo único que podía pensar era terminar sus estudios universitarios y proteger a toda costa su valioso tesoro... "La Perla de Shikón". Desde el momento en que le fue entregada no la soltaba por un momento, siempre la traía alrededor de su cuello simulando un hermoso collar el cual provocaba la envidia de muchas de sus amigas... pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, el temor de que algún espíritu o alma maligna resurgiera en el presente siempre estaba latente; así que por tal motivo obligó a su querido abuelo a deshacerse de todas esas reliquias _"que por años habían pertenecido y protegido a los Higurashi"_; obviamente esto no le causo ninguna gracia al abuelo pero al final accedió, ya que reconoció que su nieta ahora cargaba con una misión importante y eso era más valioso que todas las demás cosas que habitaban en su templo.

La Universidad no estaba siendo nada fácil en la vida de Kagome, cada día estaba más histérica y al punto del colapso nervioso (según la opinión de sus amigos), su tiempo era absorbido a la totalidad y pocas veces visitaba la Época Antigua; lo que traía como consecuencia interminables peleas con Inuyasha por ocupar su tiempo en esas tonterías llamadas "estudios", pero todos sabían muy bien que ella ya no podía permanecer tanto tiempo en esa época porque era vulnerable a una infinidad de ataques por parte de seres y monstruos malignos que ambicionaban el poder de " La Perla de Shikón", así que Inuyasha no tenía más remedio que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando a Kagome y por supuesto La Perla. Esto no era muy agradable para Kagome pues tenía que andar de niñera con Inuyasha para que no fuera descubierto por sus imprudencias y evitar algún tipo de caos en la ciudad por ser diferente a los demás en todos los aspectos.

-Kagome... --dijo Inuyasha una tarde cuando Kagome se tiró fatigada y harta a la cama- ... ¿Cuándo terminarás esos estudios?

-Ya te lo dicho mil veces... --contestó Kagome con algo de desesperación-...aún me faltan 3 años más y quizás después me ponga a trabajar y seguir estudiando hasta donde mi cuerpo lo resista...

-Pero... --dijo Inuyasha--... ¿Para qué quieres trabajar, puedes ir a mi época y yo te cuidaré y no te faltará comida ni refugio, puedes vivir con Kaede a ella le encantaría... –seguía diciendo Inuyasha un tanto tímido por lo que acaba de proponerle a Kagome, de todas formas una expresión de ternura se reflejó en el rostro de Kagome al escuchar esas palabras...

-Inuyasha te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mi, pero... no toda mi vida voy a depender de ti o de alguien más, tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta, además estoy haciendo algo que me encanta y aunque quisiera no podría… --dijo Kagome con algo de melancolía al ver que su vida había cambiado totalmente cuando se convirtió en la protectora de La Perla-- ...sabes que La Perla no está segura en tu época, está más segura aquí y sería muy irresponsable de mi parte entregarles en bandeja de plata este tesoro a un ser maligno, sería perseguida el resto de mi vida por esos seres, la verdad es que mi vida ha sido un calvario desde que me la entregaron... ya no soy tan feliz como antes... –dijo Kagome con suma tristeza-- ...ahora comprendo perfectamente a Kikyou, al momento de que alguien se convierte en el protector de esta Perla dejas de ser humano totalmente y no puedes malgastar el tiempo en cosas que no son útiles, debes dejar aún lado tus sentimientos, ni siquiera puedes pensar en los propios amigos... –en ese instante Kagome se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y pudo ver la expresión de tristeza de Inuyasha-- ¡Perdón, no quise decirlo...no fue intencional...soy una tonta discúlpame...

Pero ya no podía evitarlo, había revivido esos recuerdos en Inuyasha, sabía muy bien que la vida que han llevado juntos era muy similar a la de Kikyou e Inuyasha hace más de cincuenta años, y lo peor de todo es que Inuyasha sabía muy bien que esa devoción por proteger La Perla era la causante de que él no fuera feliz con la mujer que amaba, recordaba amargamente como sus sentimientos fueron pisoteados y sobre todo su corazón…

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Inuyasha habló...

-No te preocupes tal parece que mi misión en este mundo es cuidar y vigilar a las protectoras de esa joya, ya me estoy acostumbrando, en fin... ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy?... –dijo Inuyasha cambiando el tema y aparte porque ya tenía hambre

Durante los siguientes días esa plática pasaba en todo momento en la mente de Kagome...

-¿En verdad su vida estaba convirtiéndose en la de Kikyou¿Y porque Inuyasha ya se había "acostumbrado" a esa vida de protector? --pensaba Kagome mientras se dirigía a su clase.

Los días pasaron, las vacaciones de verano se acercaron y Kagome esperaba con ansia esos días de tranquilidad, sin deberes y sobre todo... olvidar un poco los estudios.

-Oye Inuyasha ¿Qué te parece si pasamos las vacaciones de verano en la Época Antigua? --decía Kagome mientras ella e Inuyasha se encontraban sentados una mañana en la base del Árbol Sagrado que tantos recuerdos les traían a los dos...

-¡Estás loca!... –exclamó Inuyasha como si Kagome acabara de decir algún tipo de blasfemia-- ...tú misma lo has dicho... –continuó diciendo Inuyasha-- ...sería irresponsable de tu parte ir a ese lugar donde La Perla no es nada segura y además...

-¡AHHHH, ya entendí, te preocupa más esa Perla que yo¡Creí que mi salud te preocupaba, pero veo que no! --dijo Kagome bastante enfadada.

-¿Tu salud, pero si estas bien, bueno... algo flaca pero nada mas, nada que una buena comida no pueda resolver...

-¿Qué has dicho¿Flaca? yo estoy perfectamente, lo que necesito es paz y tranquilidad, olvidarme del bullicio de la ciudad, necesito calmar mis nervios...

-¡Ja! --expresó Inuyasha casi similar a un ladrido--…no se de que te preocupas por tu humor, desde que te conozco siempre has tenido un pésimo humor, ya deberías acostumbrarte, no tienes remedio, las mujeres con un genio como el tuyo son así hasta el final de sus días y además...

-¡Inu… ya… sha! --en ese momento una expresión de terror se reflejó en el rostro de Inuyasha--...oye Kagome no pongas esa carita..., no te enojes..., sólo dije la verdad no se porque te molestas... –Inuyasha trataba de disculparse cuanto antes, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que con sus últimas palabras había provocado una vez más la ira de Kagome...

-¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo! –gritó fúrica Kagome

Por obvias razones Inuyasha dejó marcado un gran agujero en el suelo, inmortalizando de esa forma otro recuerdo más en el Árbol Sagrado, Kagome se dirigió furiosa a su casa y en todo el día Inuyasha no la volvió a ver pues se había encerrado en su recamara a "estudiar" pero en realidad estaba acostada recordando lo libre y feliz que era antes de que cumpliera sus quince años y sobre todo... lo feliz que solía ser antes de conocer a Inuyasha, ya que había perdido toda esperanza de que algún día su amor fuera correspondido...

Estaba segura de que Inuyasha jamás se olvidaría de Kikyou para fijarse en ella..., y a medida que los días, los meses y los años pasaban Kagome se aseguraba más de que su deseo jamás se cumpliría... porque Inuyasha nunca había vuelto a dar alguna señal de atracción y mucho menos algo de cariño hacia ella, simplemente lo que él le brindaba era su amistad y su protección por sobre todas las cosas, pero ella no podía conformarse con eso...; en ese momento unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas y una gran tristeza invadió su corazón, al instante tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante… --contestó ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente, era Inuyasha…

-¿Sigues enojada? --preguntó Inuyasha con algo de timidez y remordimiento...

-No ya no, pasa... --dijo ella cambiando el tono triste de su voz a uno ofendido y orgulloso.

-¿Porqué lloras¿Te duele algo¿Te sientes mal? --dijo él tratando de hacer plática y así romper ese ambiente tan denso y de algún modo recompensar el mal rato que le hizo pasar a Kagome por su maldita costumbre de no pensar las cosas antes de decirlas.

-No estoy llorando…, estoy bien no te preocupes... --contestó ella tratando de reflejar una sonrisa algo fingida...

-Oye pensé en lo que me dijiste y la verdad yo también quiero pasar un rato allá, extraño mucho ese lugar, no es que me desagrade estar contigo pero tu mundo es bastante tenso, hay mucho ruido, mucha gente y todo esta lleno de esas cosas de colores que se mueven rápidamente... –comentó Inuyasha muy tranquilo.

-Ya te dije que se llaman automóviles… --dijo Kagome como quien trata de explicarle esas cosas a un niño de primaria.

-Bueno lo que sea…, el caso es que no nos haría mal unas vacaciones –dijo Inuyasha.

-¡Gracias Inuyasha, de vez en cuando eres comprensivo --dijo Kagome con bastante alegría y felicidad, ya que con esa noticia olvidó por un momento su gran tristeza.

-Ya te dije que no es nada...--contestó él, e inmediatamente su rostro enrojeció.

-Buen chico… --dijo Kagome mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Inuyasha.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy tu mascota! –le gritó Inuyasha avergonzado y algo molesto.

-Como digas... –respondió Kagome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Siguieron platicando de las muchas cosas que harían en cuanto llegaran a la Época Antigua hasta que Kagome miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era de madrugada.

-Inuyasha será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir de compras y prepararnos para el viaje --dijo Kagome al momento de que un prologado bostezo salía de su boca y sus ojos casi se cerraban por completo.

-Tienes razón... --contestó Inuyasha, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, para después dirigirse a la recámara de Souta, pues la familia de Kagome en vista de que la estancia de Inuyasha sería prolongada le habían otorgado una cama en la recámara de Souta al cual no le molestaba compartir en lo más mínimo su habitación con su amigo con orejas de perro, debido a que Kagome se negaba a compartir su recámara con Inuyasha, ya que él la interrumpía en sus estudios cuando ella tenía que desvelarse y por supuesto le impedía concentrarse.

-¿Porqué no duermes hoy aquí? --le dijo ella al momento de que se metía a su cama.

-¿Estás segura?--dijo él algo extrañado.

-Claro que estoy segura, no hay problema ya te lo dije... –dijo Kagome con total despreocupación y singular alegría.

Kagome apagó la luz y su habitación sólo quedó iluminada por la luz de la luna, Inuyasha se sentó en el piso como era de costumbre y entonces...

-¿No te incomoda estar ahí? --preguntó Kagome.

-No, estoy bien, tú sólo duerme… --contestó Inuyasha, que en realidad ya no encontraba el piso tan cómodo como antes pues se había acostumbrado a su suave colchón.

-Ven... --y ella se hizo a un lado para que Inuyasha se acostará en su cama.

-Pero...--decía Inuyasha un tanto tímido.

-Ándale ¿Qué puede pasar? --dijo ella—…es obvio que ya no puedes dormir en el piso como antes.

Kagome se sentía un tanto extraña por aquella proposición y no sabía la razón de haber dicho tal cosa, pero en verdad deseaba estar a lado de Inuyasha aunque sólo fuera por es anoche y también porque tenía mucho miedo de volver a soñar lo mismo de siempre…

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que bueno que esta historia les haya gustado, la verdad me tardé mucho hacíéndola pero creo que valió la pena. Bueno se me cuidan mucho y aquí les dejo la continuación...**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

La noche era tranquila y sólo se escuchaba el suave viento que rozaba las hojas de los árboles. Los dos durmieron juntos hasta que a la mañana siguiente fueron despertados por la alarma del reloj que Kagome tenía sobre su buró. Inuyasha sobresaltado por el ruido, se levantó de un brindo y de un golpe acabó con el despertador..., al instante Kagome despertó sobresaltada por el escándalo sucedido, pero al ver la escena sólo se limitó a decir...

**_-¿Qué haces Inuyasha?_** –decía Kagome un tanto adormilada y frotándose los ojos con las manos**_--… ¿Qué te pasa... ¡Rompiste mi reloj!_** –Kagome reaccionó algunos segundos después al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, ahora si estaba molesta…

**_-Es que... yo... esa cosa me espantó... y... pensé que era un monstruo... y le pegue..._** --dijo Inuyasha tratando de reponerse del susto.

**_-¡Ay Inuyasha, es sólo un reloj, de hecho... no es el primero que rompes...—_**dijo Kagome con reproche, resignada a la pérdida total de su preciado reloj**_--... ¿Qué te puede hacer?..._** –continuó diciendo Kagome**_--...lo que pasa es que ya estás paranoico..._**--volvió a decir Kagome mientas se levantaba de su cama y se estiraba un poco.

_**-¿Paranoico? ...tú tienes la culpa por tener esa cosa... y no avisarme que grita cuando uno duerme**_ --contestó Inuyasha enfadado.

**_-¡Por favor no seas tonto! los relojes no gritan, ese ruido se llama alarma y sirve para despertar a la personas a una hora determinada ¿entendiste?..._**

Estas palabras las dijo Kagome bastante harta de enseñarle cosas tan simples a una mente tan bloqueada... y para Inuyasha no era nada agradable que le hiciera eso, pues le recordaba a su querido hermanito cuando éste disfrutaba diciéndole lo ignorante y tonto que era.

**_-¿Qué pasa aquí?_** --la mamá de Kagome ya había entrado a la habitación al igual que Souta y el abuelo, pues los gritos y el ruido los habían despertado...

**_-¿Ta... tan… te... em... prano y pele... ando?_** --dijo Souta al emitir un sonoro bostezo.

**_-No pasa nada mamá es que Inuyasha se espantó con el despertador y lo rompió _**--dijo Kagome un poco mas tranquila.

**_-No te preocupes Inuyasha ya te acostumbrarás, después le compraré uno nuevo a Kagome… _**–decía la madre de Kagome como si nada.

Inuyasha ya estaba algo avergonzado por esa escena tan embarazosa y quería salir corriendo cuanto antes de ahí y lo peor fue cuando...

**_-¡Oigan durmieron juntos!_** --esto lo dijo Souta gritando para que todo el vecindario lo escuchara--... **_¿Pues que hicieron? Inuyasha…, tú y Kago... _**--al instante Kagome le tapo la boca y lo sacó de la habitación deseando en ese momento mandar a su querido hermano dos metros bajo tierra...

**_-Kagome..., Inuyasha... no se preocupen, quiten esas caras..._** –dijo la mamá de Kagome al ver que los dos estaban bastante colorados --**_prepararé el desayuno y después saldremos a pasear un rato ¿Qué les parece? _**--la madre de Kagome dijo estas palabras como si nunca hubiera pasado nada...

**_-Bueno mamá... es que... la verdad teníamos planeado ir de compras...porque Inuyasha y yo nos vamos una temporada a la Época Antigua_** --dijo Kagome arrastrando las palabras y aparentando tranquilidad, pues todavía se sentía avergonzada por lo que su hermano estuvo a punto de decir...

**_-Entiendo…, muy bien, si es así prepararé algunas cosas para que se las lleves a tus demás amigos…_** --dicho esto la madre de Kagome salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

**_-Será mejor que me meta a bañar _**–dijo Kagome un tanto apurada.

Kagome se dirigió al cuarto de baño con su bata y su tolla en la mano, aún se sentía un tanto avergonzada de lo que su hermano había dicho, pero no podía negar que había dormido tranquilamente y sin terribles pesadillas…

Inuyasha también salió de la habitación en dirección hacia la cocina y cuando se encontraba bajando las escaleras... escuchó gritar a Kagome en el baño y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el baño. Al entrar al cuarto, vio a Kagome semidesnuda, de inmediato Kagome tomo lo primero que encontró para taparse y poder gritar aún más fuerte que antes...

**_-¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo!._**

Y de tantos golpes en el piso Inuyasha terminó en la planta baja. Al escuchar el estruendo provocado por Inuyasha todos corrieron para ver que le pasaba a Kagome…

**_-Hermana... ¿Qué pasó?_** --dijo Souta sofocado y asustado al entrar al baño.

**_-¿Hija que tienes¿Te lastimaste¿Por qué estas temblando...¿Qué paso? _**–le preguntó su madre bastante angustiada y asustada.

**_-Mamá ¡Es Náraku¡Es él…¿No lo ves? -_**-y sin que nadie se diera cuenta Inuyasha ya estaba junto a ellos empuñando fuertemente a Colmillo de Acero.

_**-¿Dónde está¿Dónde?** –_preguntó Inuyasha con desesperación, su rostro reflejaba miedo y desconcierto...

**_-¡Ahí¡Es esa araña, mátala¡Mátala!_** –gritaba Kagome desesperada y con los ojos desorbitados

Todos voltearon y en efecto había una araña muy extraña en la pared de la tina de baño similar a la que tenía Náraku en su espalda, pero... ésta era más pequeña, y para horror de Inuyasha tenía el mismo olor de Náraku... aunque más ligero. Sin dudarlo un instante Inuyasha la mató con su espada y una vez habiendo terminado con ella se dirigió a Kagome muy asustado...

**_-Inu... ya… sha_** --Kagome arrastraba las palabras llenas de temor, los dos se quedaron pensando y en realidad pensaban lo mismo, esa araña era idéntica a la marca de Náraku pero...

**_-Kagome hija ¿Qué pasa?_** --la madre de Kagome estaba aterrada y no era la única, todos lo estaban al ver el comportamiento tan extraño de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Aún así los más horrorizados eran sin suda alguna, Inuyasha y Kagome, porque sabían de sobra lo que significaba y representaba aquella araña...

_**-Debe ser una coincidencia, hay muchas arañas en este mundo…**_ –dijo Inuyasha tratando de tranquilizarse, pero ni él mismo creyó estas palabras.

**_-No lo es, en mi vida había visto una araña así Inuyasha, no trates de engañarte, era Náraku…_** --dijo Kagome.

Todos estaban consternados y más la familia de Kagome pues como era lógico ellos no entendían la escena que acababan de presenciar y mucho menos la conducta de Inuyasha y Kagome, ya que sólo ellos dos conocían en carne propia lo terrible y maligno que era Náraku.

Anteriormente Náraku había simulado su propia muerte y engañado a todos de que su alma descansaba por fin en el infierno. Pero la sola idea de pensar en un regresó de Náraku en el presente, provocaba miedo y escalofríos en Inuyasha y Kagome, pues sabían muy bien que en la Época Actual no existe arma o hechizo alguno que fuera capaz de exterminar a Náraku, significaría el fin del mundo, ya que los humanos de esta época eran mucho más débiles que hace 500 años. Ninguno de ellos tenían la experiencia para en exterminar monstruos, es más..., jamás habían visto uno, por lo tanto el llegar a esta conclusión hizo que Kagome se pusiera más nerviosa que de costumbre.

Kagome regresó a su habitación para vestirse, después de eso no dejaba de tocar a cada instante La Perla, muy nerviosa la tomaba y frotaba en sus manos como si tuviera la sensación de que Náraku apareciera de repente para arrebatársela...

El peor sueño de Kagome, parecía cumplirse, ya que años atrás el temor de que Náraku apareciera en la Época Actual y matara a su familia, siempre estuvo presente.

Inuyasha ya había vuelto a la habitación de ella después de lo sucedido. Kagome se encargó de explicarles mas o menos quién era Náraku a su familia, pero procuró evitar algunos detalles para no alarmar a su familia y que estallaran en pánico, sólo les dijo que era un monstruo que por mucho tiempo los estuvo persiguiendo, pero que al final lo exterminaron y que la aparición de la araña había provocado revivir todos esos recuerdos..., pero que no se preocuparan pues Inuyasha ya había terminado totalmente con él. Asombrosamente su familia creyó todo lo que Kagome les contó aunque no sonara nada coherente ¿O será que sólo fingieron creerse ese cuento para no preocupar más a Kagome?

**_-Kagome tranquilízate no vas a arreglar nada si sigues dando vueltas por toda la habitación…_** --le dijo Inuyasha que se encontraba sentado en la cama de Kagome.

Inuyasha trataba de pensar en lo sucedido pero al parecer su mente estaba en blanco, y más si ella se la pasaba yendo de aquí para allá...

**_-Será mejor que vaya a ver a Miroku y a los demás para ver que noticias me tienen_** –decía Inuyasha seriamente.

**_-¡No, Inuyasha por favor no..._** --gritó Kagome**_--…no me dejes... eres el único que puede ayudarme a defender a mi familia, por favor no te vayas, tengo mucho miedo... _**--en ese momento Kagome se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha y lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus fuerzas lo permitieron, como si temiera que Inuyasha jamás volvería.

Inuyasha algo extrañado sólo se limitó a corresponder el abrazo de Kagome.

_-¿Porqué actúas así?..._ –le preguntó él, era la primera vez que veía y sentía el miedo que Kagome reflejaba**_--...tú siempre has sido valiente ¿Porqué ahora te comportas así?..._** --dijo Inuyasha tratando a Kagome como a una niña que le da miedo la oscuridad**_--...no va a pasar nada, no me tardaré, es sólo un momento, por favor mantén la calma, eres muy fuerte, no te dejes vencer..._**

En ese Kagome comenzó a llorar y resbalarse en el cuerpo de Inuyasha hasta que terminó sentada de rodillas en el piso.

**_-Oye será mejor que me digas que te pasa o no podré ayudarte... --_**le dijo Inuyasha preocupado al verla así, se sentó en el suelo y la volvió a abrazar y espero a que Kagome se tranquilizara... ,fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a hablar...

**_-Durante muchos años y en especial después de la muerte de Náraku mi peor pesadilla ha sido que Náraku regresara a esta época y matara a mi familia…_**

Kagome decía estas palabras con mucho esfuerzo, como si estuviera diciendo un secreto o algo prohibido…

**_--Desde hace cinco años todas las noches es lo mismo, el mismo sueño, el mismo final, las mismas muertes...--_**al decir esto Kagome se tapó con las manos la cara y comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, en eso Inuyasha la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente.

**_-Oye me estás asustando…_** --decía Inuyasha que no comprendía ese comportamiento tan extraño.

Kagome retiró sus manos de su rostro lleno de lágrimas y volvió a hablar…

**_-¿Sabes por qué te mandé a dormir a la habitación de mi hermano_**?

**_-Porque no te dejaba concentrarte en tus estudios..., según tú siempre te interrumpía…_** –contestó Inuyasha bastante extrañado por la pregunta.

**_-Eso era mentira Inuyasha...–-_**dijo Kagome**_--…la verdad..._** **_--volvió a decir ella-- no quería que supieras como me ponía después de ese sueño…_**

Al oír esto Inuyasha cayó en la cuenta, ya tiempo atrás él había sido testigo en varias ocasiones de que Kagome gritaba en sueños y mientras él trataba de despertarla ella repetía continuamente: _"¡no lo hagas¡haré lo que quieras! pero a ellos déjalos". _Pero cuando Kagome despertaba e Inuyasha le preguntaba que había soñado ella siempre contestaba que había soñado que la expulsaban de la escuela o que había reprobado un examen y el maestro la regañaba frente a todos.

**_-Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_** --le reclamó él.

**_-Porque no quería preocuparte..._** --contestó ella--**_ ...sabía que te pondrías así, de modo que preferí mentirte..._** —dijo Kagome con algo de remordimiento**_--...así es como he vivido todos estos años..._** –volvió a decir Kagome— _...siempre angustiada, temiendo a todo lo que me rodea... he tratado de distraerme y olvidar mis miedos por medio del estudio pero la verdad..._ –Kagome tragó saliva-- **_...últimamente ha sido demasiado difícil, por eso es que quería irme, para descansar y relajar mi mente, porque ya casi no duermo, como tú dijiste estoy adelgazando porque no como y casi no duermo._**

Inuyasha trató de dibujar una sonrisa para tratar de darle ánimos a Kagome pero de inmediato la borró, como si fuera un pecado reírse en un momento así...

**_-Pero la noche pasada dormiste muy bien, yo no escuche ningún grito, estabas muy tranquila…_** --dijo Inuyasha tratando de animarla.

**_-Lo sé... –_**contestó Kagome**_--...y eso fue porque me sentía protegida y segura contigo a mi lado…_** --dijo Kagome algo tímida**_—...por primera vez en cinco años... _**–continuó diciendo ella**_--...fue la primera noche en que pude dormir tranquilamente..._**

El rostro de Inuyasha se enrojeció y trató de mirar a otro lado pues no se resistía a estrecharla contra su pecho y besarla, optó mejor por pararse de frente a la ventana y observar a través de ella, se dio cuenta que después de una posible tragedia... el paisaje era hermoso, pues era una mañana muy fresca y tranquila, pocas veces existían esos instantes tan bellos en la Época Actual. Mas sin en cambio Kagome hubiera preferido que él la abrazara, quería sentir su calor y seguridad en sus brazos, su corazón lo pedía a gritos pero se dio cuenta que ese no era el momento para una escena romántica.

Momentos después Inuyasha tomó la decisión de ir a la Época Antigua pese a los ruegos de Kagome...

**_-Kagome tengo que ir, que tal si Sango y los demás están en apuros, sólo será por poco tiempo..., no va a pasarme nada, tranquilízate confía en mí, te prometo que estaré de vuelta muy pronto_** –le decía Inuyasha tratando de que sus palabras reconfortaran en algo a su amiga.

Al escuchar esto Kagome accedió, con esas palabras una esperanza albergaba en su corazón, pues tenía la certeza de que él regresaría y que no la abandonaría como en su sueño... y es que Kagome no terminó de darle los detalles de su sueño a Inuyasha y sólo se limitó a contarle lo más importante... el regreso de Náraku.

En ese sueño que por tanto tiempo la atormentaba noche tras noche pudo notar que al principio se tornaba borroso y confuso, pero conforme pasaban los días, meses y los años se hacía más nítido y comprensible, ella podía observar a su madre y abuelo muertos al pie del Árbol Sagrado y una risa diabólica se hacia notar en toda su casa, era Náraku, había regresado y quería vengarse...

Kagome e Inuyasha trataban de acabar con él... pero... sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Náraku había atrapado de la cintura con uno de sus brazos putrefactos y mal olientes a el hermano de Kagome o al menos eso creía ella, ya que no podía distinguirle el rostro entre las sombras, pero era evidente que Náraku tenía prisionero aun niño que le pedía ayuda, al instante Inuyasha también era atrapado por Náraku tomándolo totalmente desprevenido, ella podía observar que Náraku disfrutaba ver cómo Kagome se hundía en la desesperación y le rogaba que los dejara tranquilos...

_**-"¡No lo hagas¡Haré lo que quieras! pero a ellos déjalos"** --_le rogaba Kagome a Náraku para que dejara de torturarlos, pero entre más le suplicaba, la risa malvada y diabólica de Náraku resonaba con más intensidad que antes... y ahí es donde terminaba siempre su sueño...

Mientras Kagome observaba como Inuyasha desaparecía del fondo del pozo pensaba en su sueño y que no debía prestarle la menor atención, era sólo un sueño... se repetía ella y al mismo tiempo se sentía tonta al pensar que ahora tenía el don de los sueños proféticos...

**_-¡Qué tonterías! _**–murmuró Kagome al momento en que se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa y no volver a pensar en ese estúpido sueño.

Inuyasha llegó a la Época Antigua y de inmediato se dirigió a la cabaña de Kaede donde a los lejos se escuchaba un gran alboroto y pensó lo peor, pero al llegar se encontró con que la gente de la aldea luchaba contra un monstruo y pudo ver que Sango y Miroku peleaban contra él pero sin mucho éxito... así que tomó a Colmillo de Acero y sin previo aviso acabó con él en un segundo. Todos estaban asombrados ante la aparición tan repentina de Inuyasha, pero estaban muy contentos de que Inuyasha acabara con ese animalejo roñoso.

**_-Que egoísta eres Inuyasha…_** ---escuchó reclamar a Sango mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa_**—…nos pones en ridículo frente a todos**_ —continuó diciendo ella con una gran sonrisa al ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo.

**_-¡Inuyasha que gusto verte, pero no te hubieras molestado estábamos a punto de acabar con ese monstruo_** –le dijo Miroku y por lo que pudo observar Inuyasha, Miroku estaba muy fatigado.

**_-A mi también me da gusto verlos… _**--dijo Inuyasha rápidamente y llegar pronto al grano de su repentina visita**_--…sólo vine a preguntarles algo y pedirles un favor_** –Inuyasha pudo notar la cara de confusión de sus amigos.

**_-¿Qué es lo que pasa Inuyasha?_** –dijo Sango que ya se encontraba a su lado junto con su hermosa gatita Kirara, tan tranquilas como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_**-Hablaré rápido y no me interrumpan porque tengo que estar con Kagome cuanto antes…**_ --les advirtió Inuyasha.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto pero dejaron que Inuyasha les explicara lo que había sucedido hace apenas unas cuantas horas. Mientras les explicaba, Miroku no pudo evitar mirarse su mano derecha una y otra vez tratando de buscar algún rastro de aquella maldición... pero era evidente que no había nada y Sango a medida que escuchaba a Inuyasha se asombraba cada vez más ahogando repentinamente unos cuantos gritos. Cuando Inuyasha terminó de relatarles todo lo sucedido pudo ver que los rostros de Sango y Miroku se veían preocupados y alarmados pues ellos sabían muy bien que un posible regreso de Náraku en la Época de Kagome significaba el fin del mundo, ya que los humanos de aquel lugar eran demasiado débiles y para Náraku sería pan comido destruir aquel mundo con tan sólo levantar un dedo.

-**_Y la señorita Kagome ¿Como está? _**--preguntó Miroku.

_**-Pues imagínate...--**_contestó Inuyasha-- _**...sólo les quiero pedir que vayan al lugar donde luchamos con Náraku y si ven algo sospechoso por favor avísenme... **_–seguía diciendo Inuyasha rápidamente--_** ...regresaré mañana al medio día, los veré en el pozo, convenceré a Kagome de que venga conmigo…**_

Se despidieron e inmediatamente Sango y Miroku se dirigieron a aquél lugar montados en Kirara, e Inuyasha se dirigió al pozo para reunirse con Kagome.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó, Kagome lo recibió con tal entusiasmo que Inuyasha se olvidó por unos instantes de que tenía algo de que preocuparse. Él le explicó todo lo que había pasado y que habían quedado de acuerdo en verse mañana en el pozo, Kagome accedió a ir con Inuyasha pues tenía muchos deseos de ver a sus amigos.

Todos comieron muy tranquilos tratando de evitar recordar lo sucedido, Inuyasha, Kagome y Souta se pusieron a jugar con los videos juegos y algunos juegos de mesa. Al final del día terminaron un tanto agotados y la madre de Kagome los mandó a dormir...

**_-Oye mamá ¿No hay problema si Inuyasha duerme en mi habitación de ahora en adelante?_** --preguntó Kagome a su madre con algo de timidez.

_**-Claro que no hija, es tu novio, es lógico que te sientas segura a su lado y más con lo que pasó…**_ --le dijo su madre como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Kagome no trató de desmentir a su madre respecto a eso de "novio", en otras circunstancias hubiera hecho lo imposible por desmentirla pero... no tenía ganas... su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas y no quería desperdiciar su tiempo en algo tan insignificante...

Cuando entró a su habitación Inuyasha ya estaba ahí jugando en el piso con Puyo un curioso y latoso gato que llevaba viviendo con los Higurashi mucho tiempo... pero el instante en que Kagome abrió la puerta el gato salió disparado hacia la salida dejando solo y tirado en el piso a Inuyasha.

_**-¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de molestar al gato?** –_le reclamó Kagome harta de que Inuyasha se la pasara torturando al pobre minino con sus "cariños".

_**-Ese gato me ama no puede vivir sin mi…**_ –contestó Inuyasha sin prestar atención a los reclamos de su amiga.

_**-Será mejor que nos acostemos, tengo mucho sueño…**_ --dijo Kagome con voz cansada.

Apagaron las luces y se acostaron, pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir, en eso Kagome se dio media vuelta, no pudo resistirse y abrazó a Inuyasha, ya que él estaba de espaldas hacia ella. Al momento de sentir la mano de Kagome sobre su cuerpo Inuyasha dirigió su mano dándole unas leves y tiernas palmaditas a la mano de ella...

_**-Gracias Inuyasha, por darme ánimos y dejar que mis miedos no se apoderen de mí**_ –decía Kagome en su mente y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

En ese momento él se dio media vuelta y por un momento se contemplaron el uno al otro hasta que poco a poco se fueron acercando, estaban nerviosos los dos tenían muchas ganas de besarse pero la timidez fue mayor que ellos y sólo se abrazaron fuertemente hasta que los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos. Y así durmieron la mayor parte de la noche hasta que...

**-_¡Déjalos, a ellos no¡Te doy La Perla pero no les hagas daño¡A mi es a la que quieres no los mates...!_**

**_-¡Kagome¡Despierta¡Kagome despierta!_** --gritaba Inuyasha— pero cuando intentó tocar a Kagome ella le dio un golpe en la cara con tal fuerza que lo derribó de espaldas.

Ella no despertaba, parecía que hacia un enorme esfuerzo por despertar pero no podía, daba la impresión de que estaba poseída, pues no permitía que Inuyasha la tocara y seguía diciendo las mismas palabras... --_¡**Déjalos, a ellos no¡Te doy La Perla pero no les hagas daño¡A mi es a la que quieres no los mates...!**_

Inuyasha estaba desesperado no podía despertarla y lo único que se lo ocurrió fue...

¡Plaf! Inuyasha le dio una cachetada a Kagome para hacerla reaccionar y para su fortuna resultó. Kagome reaccionó y abrió los ojos, su mirada parecía perdida y apenas podía hablar, estaba bañada en sudor frío…

**_-¿Qué pasó?_** –dijo Kagome al ver la cara de Inuyasha llena de miedo.

**_-Estabas soñando y gritabas_** –-decía él muy rápido-- **_y... no reaccionabas y luego yo..._** –Inuyasha la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho-- ¡**_Perdóname, no quise hacerlo... pero me asusté y no sabía que hacer para que despertaras, por favor perdóname no quise pegarte… _**—Inuyasha se disculpaba una y otra vez pues ni el mismo podía creer lo que había hecho, jamás pensó que se atrevería a pegarle a una mujer.

_**-¿Pegarme? **_--preguntó ella con asombro.

**_-¿Qué no te acuerdas? estabas como loca... gritando, pegando y no despertabas por eso te pegue para reaccionaras…_** –decía él bastante confundido al ver que Kagome ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

La luz de la luna menguante iluminaba la habitación y se podía escuchar el roce del viento en las copas de los árboles, la noche era muy tranquila igual que la anterior. Kagome se sentía extraña ¿Cómo era posible que un sueño bloqueara su mente al grado de no poder reaccionar más que con golpes¿A ese grado había llegado? pensaba ella preocupada por lo que había sucedido.

**_-¿Siempre olvidas lo que sueñas?_** –-preguntó Inuyasha.

**_-¡No! _**--respondió ofendida-- **_…lo que sueño lo recuerdo perfectamente…_** –decía ella-- **_…lo que pasa es que hasta hoy me di cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando no puedo despertar…_** –esto último lo dijo asombrada por lo que había hecho.

**_-¿Pero porqué no querías despertar?_** --preguntó él.

**_–No lo sé _**--decía ella mientras pensaba...-- **_cada vez que sueño, me cuesta más trabajo despertarme¡Pero ya estoy harta¡Olvidaré ese maldito sueño¡Me está matando! _**–dijo Kagome de mal humor...

_**-Pero... --**_intervino Inuyasha**_--…a los sueños no los puedes controlar, es imposible y..._**

**_-¡No me importa! _**--dijo Kagome desesperada y de muy mal humor, se metió de nuevo a su cama dándole la espalda Inuyasha pues estaba harta de que no la comprendiera.

Él se quedó paralizado al ver el repentino cambio de humor de Kagome pero no dijo nada más. El resto de la noche se la pasó sentado en el piso reflexionando y por lo que pudo notar Kagome dormía profundamente, le daba la impresión de que, lo que ella le había dicho era cierto y podía controlar ese sueño que tanto la atormentaba.

Ya en la mañana Inuyasha y Kagome desayunaron muy poco y los dos se veían muy cansados sobre todo Kagome, pero por lo que todos notaron se veía más fuerte y decidida que de costumbre por lo tanto Inuyasha trató de no mencionarle ninguna palabra de lo sucedido la noche pasada para no mortificarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron hacia la Época Antigua para reunirse con sus amigos y escuchar las noticias que tenían. Al llegar, sus amigos los recibieron con mucha alegría pues tenían mucho tiempo de no verlos y varias cosas que contar…

**_-Kagome ¿Estás bien? Te noto extraña... tienes muy mal aspecto... _**--le dijo Sango preocupada.

**_-No es nada, no te preocupes sólo tuve una mala noche eso es todo_** --respondió Kagome con una gran sonrisa muy fingida en el rostro.

**_-Pues bien fuimos al lugar donde nos mandaste Inuyasha..._** –decía Miroku abordando el tema que tanto les preocupaba-- **_...e incluso hablamos con personas de los alrededores y nos dijeron que todo estaba muy normal y que nada extraño había sucedido..._** --dijo Miroku en un tono total de despreocupación (muy normal en él...).

**_-Oiga excelencia no se comporte así, esto es algo serio ¿No se da cuenta? No sea tan irresponsable…_** –le reclamó Sango algo molesta.

**_-Mi querida Sango..._** --la interrumpió Miroku-- **_...no pasa nada porque si así fuera ya me hubiera dado cuenta…_** --inmediatamente se tocó su mano derecha, que años atrás llevaba una terrible maldición que podía acabar con su vida si Náraku no era destruido cuanto antes.

_**-No te confíes Miroku...** _--le dijo Inuyasha**_--...ya una vez Náraku nos engañó de esa manera por si ya lo habías olvidado..._**

_**-Al parecer nunca llegaremos a ninguna conclusión...**_ -dijo Kagome tratando de dar por terminada esa conversación sobre Náraku ya que por el momento no quería saber de él.

_**-Pero...—**_dijo Inuyasha sorprendido por la contestación de Kagome**_--...Kagome esto es importante, no es cualquier cosa..._**

_**-Lo se, pero con lo que Sango y el monje Miroku nos han dicho... volvemos a estar en las mismas, recuerda que Náraku disfrutaba jugando a las escondidas con nosotros… **_–dijo Kagome algo triste por no tener más noticias sobre su enemigo.

**_-Creo que la señorita Kagome tiene razón Inuyasha_** –dijo Miroku con su mismo tono de despreocupación.

**_-Me sorprende lo conformistas que se están volviendo_** –dijo Inuyasha molesto y dándoles las espalda.

**_-Si tienes algún otro plan... dilo..._** –dijo Kagome mirando fijamente la espalda de Inuyasha, y por lo que ella pudo darse cuenta Inuyasha no tenía nada planeado.

**_-Kagome tiene razón..._** –dijo Sango**_—...si Náraku apareciera de nuevo…_** –continuaba diciendo ella**_—…se posesionaría de alguien como es su costumbre, sólo es cosa de esperar... _**–decía Sango con algo de tristeza en sus ojos al recordar como su hermano Kohaku se había convertido en un títere de Náraku para hacerlos caer en sus sucias trampas, a ella y a sus amigos.

Ninguno de los cuatro habló en mucho tiempo, al parecer todos tenían la mente en blanco, salvo Miroku que estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre el pasto fresco mirando el hermoso cielo azul, como si esperara encontrar en las nubes alguna forma femenina que fuera de su total agrado... hasta que de repente Sango se levantó y dijo:

**_-¿Qué les perece si vamos a la aldea?_**

Y sin dudarlo un segundo más los demás la siguieron, pues a algunos de ellos y en especial a Inuyasha el estómago ya les pedía algo que poder digerir. Al llegar a la aldea se encontraron con Shippou y Kaede...

**_-¡Kagome¡Inuyasha!_** –gritaba Shippou emocionado por la llegada de sus amigos.

_**-¡Shippou que gusto de verte!**_ --dijo Kagome con bastante alegría --¿_**Me extrañaste?--**_preguntó ella.

_**-¡Mucho, la verdad esta aldea no es la misma sin ti, todos te extrañamos…**_ –decía Shippou bastante emocionado.

**_-¿Y yo qué enano¿No me extrañaste? -_**-preguntó Inuyasha pretendiendo que Shippou le contestara de la misma manera que le contestó a Kagome pero...

_**-Mira, la verdad...**_ --pensaba Shippou_**--…creo que no..., mi vida es muy tranquila cuando tú no estás presente... **_--¡Plaf!--... **_¿Inuyasha porqué me pegas?_** –le reclamó Shippou mientras se frotaba la cabeza pues como era lógico se había hecho acreedor a un merecido golpe por parte de Inuyasha.

**_-¡Por tonto!_** –le dijo Inuyasha despectivamente cerrando sus ojos y adoptando su manera de "ofendido".

_**-Inuyasha…**_ --dijo Kagome seria, e Inuyasha esperaba que de un momento a otro le gritara ¡Abajo! por pegarle a Shippou injustamente, pero ella sólo se limitó a decir**_--...déjalo, ya sabes que no lo dice en serio, sólo lo hace para molestarte._**

Un alivio total invadió a Inuyasha, pues al parecer Kagome ya no estaba interesada en castigarlo por sus arranques de ira.

Ya en la cabaña de Kaede todos se sentaron a saborear las delicias que ella hacía en cuanto a comida se refería y al poco rato comenzaron a contar sus aventuras...

**_-La verdad después de que he sido liberado de esa maldición..._** --decía Miroku con orgullo y superioridad**_--... ahora soy más libre y no tengo otra misión más que cuidar de hermosas mujeres que anden penando en el mundo en busca de ayuda y consuelo._**

**_-Excelencia... es usted una vergüenza…_** --le decía Sango en un tomo molesto y sobre todo celoso, muy normal en ella, cuando Miroku solía hacer sus "obras de caridad" en las mujeres**_--...sus malos hábitos son peor cada día... me da lástima..._** –continuaba diciendo Sango seriamente.

**_-Mi bella Sango no tienes de que preocuparte... _**–le dijo Miroku al momento en que tomaba las manos de Sango mirándola con ese brillo angelical que tanto la hacia enrojecer**_--...tú sabes que eres la única mujer en mi vida y...—_**seguía diciendo Miroku, y como era lógico ante tal escena Miroku no pudo evitar dirigir su mano a ese lugar que tantas cachetadas y golpes le habían traído.

Como era lógico, el rostro de Sango dejó ese aire de timidez por uno enrojecido y de furia total descontrolada, para propinarle una merecida cachetada a Miroku, a los pocos segundos una marca roja en forma de mano femenina apareció en la mejilla de Miroku...

_**-Tonto...**_ --murmuró Shippou negando con su cabeza al momento en que seguía disfrutando de su deliciosa comida...

**_-¿Hasta cuándo seguirán así? _**–se preguntaba Kagome en su mente al ver la escena de sus dos amigos_**---...después de tantos años ya es hora de que aclararan sus verdaderos sentimientos…**_ –seguía diciéndose ella misma, pero de inmediato recordó que ella era la menos indicada para decir eso, puesto que ella se encontraba en la misma situación que Sango o quizás peor. En ese momento dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha imaginando que ellos algún día estarían juntos...

-¿Qué tanto me miras? --le reclamó de inmediato Inuyasha y de inmediato la ilusión de Kagome se desvaneció.

-**_No tiene remedio... es un tonto…_** –pensaba ella al decepcionarse de que Inuyasha acabara en un segundo con su hermosa ilusión

_**-¡Dime qué estabas pensando!**_ –le decía Inuyasha, ya que al joven le molestaba demasiado que alguien lo mirara con "lástima" y más si era Kagome.

_**-¡Yo no estoy pensando en nada, mucho menos en alguien como tú..., prefiero ocupar mi mente en cosas útiles que perder mi tiempo con alguien tan primitivo como tú! **_–dijo Kagome de manera ofendida, clara y decidida.

_**-Soy... una pérdida de tiempo...** _–dijo Inuyasha con tristeza y desilusión adoptando una cara de deprimido.

_**-¿Y ahora qué tienes¿Por qué esa cara?**_ –le preguntaba Kagome ingenuamente.

_**-Creo que fue por lo que le dijiste Kagome…**_ –le decía Kaede.

**_-¿Y qué dije de malo?_** --preguntó Kagome algo confundida.

_**-¡Ay los adultos¿Por qué pierden su tiempo en tonterías? **_--exclamaba Shippou al ver que sus compañeros no habían cambiado en absoluto, pero por un lado se alegraba de que aún así siguieran tan unidos como antes.

Después de que todos hubieran terminado de comer Kagome se dedicó a poner al tanto de lo sucedido a Kaede y Shippou, ya que ella y los demás habían acordado no mencionar nada de lo sucedido para no preocuparlos.

_**-No te preocupes Kagome…**_ --decía Shippou**_--...sí Náraku regresa estaremos listos para enfrentarlo... ahora que he crecido, me he vuelto más valiente y hábil en las peleas..._** –seguía diciendo Shippou de una manera orgullosa y heroica ante la mirada de dulzura que Kagome le dirigía.

**_-¡Ja!_** --exclamó Inuyasha--…eso quisiera verlo, me muero de ganas de ver tu cara de miedo al ver de nuevo a Náraku.

_**-¿Estás seguro...? -**_-decía Shippou con una mirada intrigante-- **_...porque la verdad no me imagino tu cara de miedo cuando viste a esa arañita en la casa de Kagome…_ **–decía Shippou burlándose una vez más de su amigo.

_**-¡Enano¡Plaf!**_ –un fuerte golpe resonó en la cabeza de Shippou una vez más.

_**-¡Inuyasha ¿Porqué me pegas!**_ --le reclamaba Shippou con lágrimas en los ojos.

**_-Porque sólo dices tonterías…_** –contestó Inuyasha de mal humor

_**-Inuyasha... ¡Abajo!**_ –exclamó Kagome en un tono demasiado tranquilo.

**_-¡Ayyyy Kagome... niña malcriada, me las pagarás!_** –le reclamaba él mientras se levantaba del piso algo adolorido.

_**–Inuyasha... --**_volvió a decir Kagome, y de inmediato Inuyasha se tapó las orejas creyendo que lo volverían a mandar de nuevo al suelo.

**_-Será mejor que nos vayamos, está por anochecer..._** --dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba del piso bastante satisfecha de estar con sus amigos y sobre todo de la comida. Inuyasha con cara de alivio se dispuso a seguir a Kagome rumbo la pozo.

Todos decidieron acompañar a sus dos queridos amigos al pozo. Estaban contentos y satisfechos de convivir una hermosa tarde unos con otros.

_**-Kagome ¿Cuándo volverán? **_--le preguntaba Shippou con aire triste al ver que sus amigos tenían que irse.

_**-Aún no lo sé...**_ -contestó ella**_--...pero espero que sea pronto, porque los extraño mucho, lo más probable es que Inuyasha venga más seguido que yo..._**--esto último Kagome lo dijo con un leve tono de tristeza.

_**-No te preocupes Shippou...**_ –le decía Inuyasha casi en un murmullo para que Kagome no escuchara**_--...nos veremos más seguido tú y yo _**–lleno de satisfacción, Inuyasha se trepó en el pozo y pudo notar el rostro de terror que había dejado en Shippou con sus palabras, obviamente esto lo alegró más todavía...

Kagome se despidió de sus amigos tristemente, como si fuera la última vez que los vería... pero de solo pensarlo se reía ella misma, porque sabía que muy pronto volvería a ver a sus amigos.

**_-¡No se preocupen los esperaremos con los brazos abiertos! _**--gritaba Miroku mientras Kagome e Inuyasha saltaban por el pozo de vuelta a la Época Actual.

_**Continuará...**_

**¿Que pensarón que en este capítulo habría acción? Pues no... será en los siguientes... así que no se me desesperen. Nos vemos pronto. Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡¡¡Hola!!! Pues antes que nada muchas gracias a Karure, eternal-vampire y Samantha-miko por apoyarme en este fin a ustedes les dedico esta conti_**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Al llegar a la Época Actual Inuyasha y Kagome se veían bastante contentos y satisfechos de haber pasado un día sensacional en compañía de sus amigos, lejos..., muy lejos de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron a la casa, la madre de Kagome los recibió como de costumbre, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, llena de tranquilidad y paz. Al poco rato de su estancia la madre de Kagome le pidió un favor a su hija... que fuera de compras porque necesitaba algunas cosas para la casa...

**_-¡Pero mamá!..._** --le reclamaba Kagome algo berrinchuda**_--...ya es tarde y además hoy es noche de Luna Nueva ¿No lo recuerdas_**?

_**-Lo sé hija…**_ –decía su madre muy pacíficamente**_--...pero tu abuelo no se siente bien y tu hermano no está y yo..._**

_**-¿Souta no está? **_--preguntó Kagome.

**_-No hija, no está, fue a la casa de un amigo y regresará hasta mañana…--_**dijo su madre.

_**-¿Pero por qué él si tiene derecho a divertirse y yo no?**_ ---reclamó Kagome bastante molesta.

_**-Hija, por favor...**_ --le suplicó su madre.

**_-Esta bien... qué remedio... no tengo otra opción..._** --decía Kagome al ver que había perdido la batalla**_--... ¡Vamos Inuyasha!_** --le gritó Kagome desde la cocina ya que el se encontraba en la sala molestando a Puyo como de costumbre.

_**-¿A dónde?**_ --preguntó él sin dejar de molestar al gato.

**_-De compras..._** --respondió Kagome mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

_**-¡Ah, hija se me olvidaba!**_ --le gritó su madre a Kagome mientras sacaba más dinero de su bolso, diciéndole algo a Kagome en secreto para que Inuyasha no escuchara.

Ya en el súper y habiendo comprado lo que necesitaban Kagome se dirigió hacia una tienda de ropa.

**_-¿Vas a comprar ropa?... pero si ya tienes mucha..._** --decía Inuyasha que se encontraba bastante cargado de cosas del Súper Mercado.

_**-No es para mi... --**_respondió Kagome--...es para ti...

_**-¿Para mi?**_ --preguntó Inuyasha bastante extrañado.

**_-Sí, para ti, ya es tiempo de que uses ropa adecuada para esta época y dejes de llamar la atención con tu vestimenta tan extraña..._** --le decía Kagome.

**_-¡Ja! Yo no necesito eso y no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mi…_** --le decía él con un aire bastante ofendido.

**_-¡Uyyyy, eres insoportable Inuyasha!..._** --le reclamaba Kagome_**--...ya estoy harta de que no pueda caminar tranquilamente por las calles cuando voy contigo...**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?**_ --preguntó Inuyasha.

_**-Que cuando vamos juntos la gente murmura y se ríe por tu forma de vestir y eso no me gusta…**_ --respondió Kagome que ya se encontraba en la puerta de la tienda y la gente los miraba a ambos por su extraño comportamiento.

_**-¿Y eso que me importa? Sabes que jamás me desprenderé de estas prendas**_ --decía Inuyasha firme en su decisión.

_**-Si no lo haces, no tendré más remedio que pronunciar varias veces aquella palabrita que tanto te agrada escuchar…**_ –dijo Kagome amenazadoramente.

**_-Hazlo, para que hagas el ridículo enfrente de todos, total a ti es a la que te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti…_** –decía Inuyasha burlonamente.

_**-Muy bien si así lo prefieres…, sólo te recuerdo que en donde estás parado es pavimento y supongo que eso debe doler diez veces más que el suelo de la Época Antigua…**_ –decía Kagome con burla y satisfacción.

Kagome había dado en el blanco porque Inuyasha se quedó pensando en lo fuerte que se sentiría ser mandado "Abajo" en un suelo hecho de concreto, y también sabía que ella no se conformaría con decir esa palabra una sola vez, sino varias y la verdad prefería ser atacado por su propio Viento Cortante que por los golpes provocados por el conjuro del rosario que traía alrededor de su cuello.

**_-¡Esta bien!, pero te advierto que si esa ropa no es cómoda jamás me la pondré, aunque todo el mundo se ría de ti... o me mandes al suelo como es tu costumbre_** --contestó Inuyasha de mala gana, con total resignación y sacrificio.

_**-¡Gracias Inuyasha!, muy bien, será mejor que entremos de una vez porque falta poco para que oscurezca **_–dijo Kagome que tomó la mano de Inuyasha para obligarlo a entrar a la tienda, en eso Inuyasha miró hacia el horizonte y observó que el atardecer comenzaba a perderse entre las montañas y que en algunos minutos oscurecería.

Kagome se divertía de lo lindo cada vez que Inuyasha salía del vestidor con alguna prenda mal puesta...

_**-No Inuyasha...**_ --decía ella riéndose_**--…el cinturón no va así...**_

Inuyasha se había amarrado el cinturón de una manera que parecía como si hubiera tratado de hacer un nudo y moño alrededor de su cintura

_**-Haber deja te explico como se hace...-**_-le decía Kagome encantada de poner en práctica en alguien ese buen gusto por la moda que tanto la caracterizaba.

**_-Vaya que te diviertes ¿Verdad?_** --le reclamaba Inuyasha bastante aburrido y con algo de vergüenza al ver cómo las personas de alrededor se les quedaban mirando como bichos extraños**_--... ¿Y esto no te da pena?... _**--volvió a reclamar él.

_**-Ay no te preocupes...**_ --dijo Kagome satisfecha de ver a Inuyasha vestido como "gente decente_**"--...listo, ya está..., ahora mírate al espejo...**_ --le ordenó Kagome pues no cabía en si de la emoción de haber sido la autora de una obra de arte maravillosa.

Inuyasha se miró al espejo y un muchacho alto y bien parecido le regresaba la mirada.

_**-¿Esto soy yo?...--**_dijo él con asombro y repugnancia al mirar su reflejo en el espejo.

_**-¡Pues claro¿Quién más?**_ --contestó ella maravillada, sin tomar en cuenta el tono de repugnancia de su amigo.

Inuyasha siguió mirándose una y otra vez al espejo, como si tratara de convencerse de que tuvo el valor de cometer tal atrocidad... pero de repente volvió a meterse tan rápido como pudo al vestidor...

_**-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha, no te gustó?**_ --dijo Kagome preocupada.

_**-No es eso...**_ --respondió él mientras volvía a salir del vestidor_-–...sólo me metí para que nadie viera mi trasformación y... **¿Qué tienes?**_

Kagome estaba perpleja al ver a Inuyasha trasformado en humano, su larga cabellera negra lo hacía verse más atractivo que de costumbre...

_**-¡Hey!, niña, despierta...**_ --volvió a decir él.

_**-Perdón es que... nada, olvídalo...**_ –dijo Kagome sonrojada evitando mirar a Inuyasha para no enrojecer más_**--...bueno hay que irnos...**_ --dijo ella, quien esperaba que Inuyasha no se diera cuenta de la causa de su trance momentáneo.

Pagaron en la caja, recogieron en paquetería las cosas que llevaban y salieron como si nada de la tienda de ropa, aunque Kagome aún seguía nerviosa. Inuyasha salió de la tienda vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla color café oscuro, una camisa negra de algodón muy ligera y unos relucientes zapatos color negro.

_**-Me siento extraño, jamás había usado algo así…**_ --le decía Inuyasha a Kagome mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa.

_**-Ya te acostumbrarás... **_--decía ella que no podía evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando de reojo.

_**-Me cuesta mucho caminar con estas cosas...**_ --decía Inuyasha quejándose de sus zapatos ya que era la primera vez que los usaba y se sentía muy incómodo.

_**-Se llaman zapatos y son muy cómodos...—**_decía Kagome con la vista fija al frente para no mirarlo.

Los dos seguían caminando como si nada hasta que al momento de doblar la esquina en una calle...

¡Kagome¡Kagome!... se escucharon gritos lejanos que la llamaban y cuando ella dio la vuelta pudo observar a dos de sus mejores amigas de la secundaria corriendo hacia ella con singular alegría, eran Yuca y Ayumi. Kagome corrió para reunirse con ellas dejando a Inuyasha cargando todas las cosas.

_**-¡Muchachas¿Cómo han estado?-**_- dijo Kagome bastante contenta.

_**-Yo muy bien**_ --dijo Ayumi.

_**-De maravilla diría yo**_ –contestó Yuca.

_**-¿Y tu?**_ --preguntaron las dos al unísono.

_**-Pues bien...**_ --decía Kagome**_--...no negaré que la Universidad se ha vuelto bastante pesada pero me encuentro bien_**.

_**-¿Y tu salud¿Qué pasó con esas extrañas enfermedades? **_–preguntó Ayumi preocupada por la salud de su amiga.

_**-La verdad... --**_Kagome no sabía que decir-- **_...piensa, piensa, piensa_** --repetía Kagome en su mente-- _**...ya estoy mejor, me he recuperado casi a la totalidad...**_ -dijo ella con una sonrisa bastante fingida-- **_...¿Y a ustedes cómo les ha ido?_**-- preguntó Kagome a sus amigas cambiando totalmente el tema de sus "enfermedades".

_**-Oye Kagome... **_--dijo Yuca-- **_¿Quién es ese chico que te acompaña...?_** --inmediatamente Kagome se quedó helada y no sabía que decir...

_**–Es bastante atractivo...**_ --continuó diciendo Ayumi**_--... ¿Es tu novio?_** --preguntó su amiga, y al oír esto Kagome se puso mucho más nerviosa y al no poder decir nada se quedó callada.

_**-¡¿En verdad es tu novio?!**_ --intervino Yuca.

_**-Oye Kagome, a ese muchacho ya lo he visto… **_--decía Ayumi pensativamente.

Años atrás las amigas de Kagome habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer al supuesto novio de Kagome. Ellas tenían entendido que era un sujeto de lo peor, porque era agresivo, posesivo, celoso y rebelde, pero cuando lo conocieron frente a frente, no se parecía en nada a lo que Kagome les había contado, era un chico atractivo, eso no podían negarlo, también era muy tranquilo y amable, todo lo opuesto a lo que su amiga les había contado sobre él.

_**-Se parece mucho a tu novio de la secundaria… el que tenía un nombre muy raro…**_ --decía Yuca tratando de recordar el nombre de aquel muchacho.

_**-No, no, no ¿Cómo creen?...**_ –contestó Kagome**_--...es sólo un amigo de la Universidad_** –mintió Kagome ya que fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

_**-¿Estás segura?**_ –preguntó Yuca no muy convencida.

_**-¡Por supuesto!**_ –dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa fingida.

_**-Kagome tiene razón, aquel muchacho tenía ojos claros y su pelo era de color claro, y este muchacho tiene más rasgos de nosotros…**_ –decía Ayumi, que tenía la falsa idea de que Inuyasha era extranjero por su color de pelo y ojos, y el joven que estaban mirando tenía la apariencia de un japonés.

_**-Yo tengo mis dudas…**_ –decía Yuca inconforme.

_**-Pues preséntanoslo...**_ –volvió a decir Ayumi llena de emoción.

_**-¿Qué?... oh si... claro se los… presentaré... **_--dijo Kagome resignada al ver que ya no podía seguir dando tantas largas..., lo único "bueno", pensaba ella es que él era completamente humano en ese momento, y no un mitad bestia.

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y le susurró algunas palabras….

_**-Por favor no digas tu nombre y diles que eres un amigo de la escuela, por favor…**_

_**-¿Qué?**_ –dijo Inuyasha confundido por la petición tan extraña de Kagome.

_**-Por favor di cualquier nombre menos el tuyo**_ –le volvió a rogar ella.

Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo en lo que Kagome le proponía¿Por qué tenía que mentir enfrente de esas jovencitas si ya lo conocían?

_**-Quiero presentarte a mis amigas...**_ -dijo Kagome algo nerviosa y rogando e implorando que él no metiera la pata y le siguiera la corriente.

Inuyasha no dijo nada cuando se encontraba ya de frente con aquellas jovencitas…

_**-Saluda...**_ --dijo Kagome entre dientes al ver que Inuyasha se quedó mirando a sus dos amigas sin decir nada.

_**-Eh... hola... **_--dijo él titubeando y con total inseguridad, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de modales, Kagome al ver las caras de desconcierto de sus amigas se adelantó a decir:

_**-Lo que pasa es que no es de aquí... viene de muy lejos y aún no entiende bien nuestro idioma... **_–mintió Kagome tratando de salvar la escena, pues Inuyasha era bastante descortés con sus amigas. Afortunadamente él no dijo nada más y tomó una actitud como si no supiera lo que acaba de decir Kagome ¿O en verdad no entendía?...

_**-No te preocupes Kagome, lo entendemos muy bien**_ –contestó Ayumi.

_**-¿Y cómo te llamas?**_ –preguntó Yuca que aún no se quitaba esa espinita de que el antiguo novio de Kagome y el joven que estaba mirando eran la misma persona.

_**-Me llamo…**_ --dijo Inuyasha con titubeo, ya que ningún otro nombre se le venía a la mente hasta que pensó en su amigo Miroku pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Kagome se le adelantó…

_**-Se llama Kouga…**_ --contestó Kagome pues fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió.

A Inuyasha casi le da el infarto al escuchar ese nombre¿Cómo era posible que Kagome se atreviera a ponerle ese nombre?, tantos nombres que existían y sólo a ella se le ocurrió nombrarlo de esa manera, hubiera preferido mil veces que lo llamaran Sesshomaru y no Kouga.

_**-Mucho gusto Kouga yo me llamo Ayumi…**_ –decía lo jovencita extendiéndole la mano.

_**-Y yo Yuca…**_ --al escuchar un nombre diferente por fin se dio por vencida ya que era evidente que no era el ex-novio de Kagome

Inuyasha aunque bastante molesto las saludo con tranquilidad y cortesía, ya que ellas no tenían la culpa de lo que Kagome acababa de decir.

**_-Oye Kagome... ¿Él no tiene hermanos?_** –preguntó Yuca emocionada.

_**-Pues... uno,...es mayor que él... creo...**_ –_**si a eso se le puede llamar hermano...,**_ pensaba Kagome al recordar a Sesshomaru, y en ese momento Inuyasha soltó una leve risita, y por lo que pudo deducir Kagome, Inuyasha se estaba imaginando a su querido hermanito fraternizando con humanos y sobre todo con mujeres.

_**-Que no meta la pata...**_ –rogaba Kagome en su mente.

_**-¿Y es más guapo que él?**_ –decía su amiga.

_**-¿Eh**_? –exclamó Kagome, ya que nunca se había puesto a pensar en quien de los dos era más atractivo_**—…la verdad no lo se..., no lo conozco...**_—volvió a mentir Kagome_**--...lo que pasa es que ellos viven muy lejos de aquí...**_ —dijo Kagome esperanzada de que su amiga se lo creyera, y para su fortuna así fue.

_**-Que lástima...**_ –dijo decepcionada Yuca.

_**-Oye Kagome... ¿Y que pasó con aquel chico?**_ --preguntó Ayumi.

_**-¿Cuál chico?**_ -- preguntó Kagome extrañada por la pregunta.

_**-Ese chico que decías que era celoso, rebelde y posesivo…**_ –confirmó Yuca.

_**-No se porque decías eso Kagome si cuando lo conocimos fue muy amable y para nada era lo que tú nos cotabas de él… **_--comentó Ayumi sin saber que estaba a punto de provocar una gran discusión entre Kagome e Inuyasha, independientemente de que le pusieran el nombre de alguien que despreciaba por sobre todas las cosas…

_**-Ahh ese...**_ --dijo Kagome al darse de cuenta de quién hablaban y que era precisamente ese chico que momentos antes a las dos les había encantado, pero... se puso aún más nerviosa que antes puesto que pudo sentir la mirada furiosa de Inuyasha sobre su espalda.

_**-¿Te sigue hablando?**_ --preguntó Yuca.

_**-Bueno... la verdad...**_ --titubeó Kagome, poniéndose más nerviosa e intentando engañarse ella misma por unos instantes de que Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de lo que sus amigas hablaban de él..., pero la verdad era otra y sabía con toda certeza de que ahora sí estaba en un gran problema...

_**-¡¿Sigues con él?! **_–dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo al ver que Kagome no respondía.

Sus amigas se olvidaron por completo de que Inuyasha estaba presente o mas bien creían que él no entendería nada de eso, ya que supuestamente "él era extranjero y no entendía nada de lo que ellas hablaban...", pero Kagome estaba muy nerviosa y sabía que Inuyasha entendía todo a la perfección y sólo esperaba que en cualquier momento estallara en cólera total, puesto que era lo que él normalmente hacía cuando algo le molestaba... pero no fue así, se quedó callado, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada...

_**-Kagome¿Andas con dos chicos a la vez?**_ –preguntó Ayumi.

_**-No..., yo... no...**_ –sus amigas la seguían bombardeando con sus preguntas y ya no sabía que decir, Kagome estaba desesperada por irse cuanto antes de ahí.

_**-¿Cómo le haces para que los hombres te persigan tanto?**_ –dijo Yuca con envidia.

**_-¿De qué hablas? a mi nadie me persigue…–_**decía Kagome ingenua.

_**-Ahora resulta que no te das cuenta…**_ --comentó Yuca algo incrédula de que su amiga se hiciera la inocente.

_**-Recuerdo que cuando estudiábamos la secundaria Hoyo estaba loco por ti, sin olvidar a tu novio el rebelde, y algunos cuantos más que nos contaste…**_ --decía Ayumi que nuevamente le había dado un motivo más a Inuyasha para enfurecerse.

_**-Bueno que se puede hacer contigo, sólo te deseo suerte…**_ --dijo Yuca señalando con la mirada al supuesto "Kouga" a manera de animar a su amiga a que anduviera con él.

_**-Gra... gracias...**_ --contestó Kagome muy nerviosa.

Poco después sus amigas se despidieron de Kagome, cosa que fue un gran alivio para ella y cada quien tomó un rumbo distinto.

En todo el camino nadie dijo nada, Kagome no sabía que decir, no sabía como reparar ese daño, pero cada vez que trataba de hablar con Inuyasha para aclararle lo sucedido él aceleraba el paso y Kagome terminaba caminando detrás de él.

Ella sabía que Inuyasha estaba muy molesto, pero no era para tanto… ¿O sí? pensaba ella. Kagome comenzó a analizar la situación y se puso en el lugar de Inuyasha… si a ella le hubieran cambiado el nombre a Kikyou para seguir encubriendo una mentira, estaría furiosa y con ganas de despedazar a esa persona, por lo tanto, comprendía muy bien que Inuyasha estuviera molesto por eso. Kagome se sentía muy mal y no tenía ni idea de como resolver ese gran problema. Miraba a Inuyasha que seguía frío y distante con ella, y no era para menos, ella le había dado un golpe muy bajo en su orgullo y dignidad.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, para Kagome, la noche comenzaba a verse triste y fría, ya no sentía tan feliz como lo estaba antes de haber platicado con sus amigas, se encontraba triste y llena de remordimiento. Comenzaron a subir la gran escalera que se encontraba a la entrada del templo, Inuyasha seguía dándole la espalda sin decir ni una sola palabra; llegaron a la puerta de la casa y Kagome fue la primera en entrar.

_**-¡Mamá ya llegamos! **_--gritó Kagome, pero... no había nadie...

Kagome los buscó por toda la casa, pero no había nadie y al entrar a la cocina pudo observar una nota en la puerta del refrigerador escrita por su madre:

_**-"Hija, tu abuelo y yo tuvimos que ir al hospital porque se sentía mal, te hablaré más tarde, te quiero mucho. Tu madre...".**_

Kagome ahora estaba preocupada por su abuelo¿Estaría muy enfermo? pensaba ella mientras se volvía a poner su suéter y zapatos para salir.

_**-¿A dónde vas?**_ --preguntó Inuyasha.

_**-Al hospital...**_ --contestó ella, quien ya estaba a un lado de la puerta lista para salir.

_**-¿Vas a salir sola? –**_volvió a preguntar Inuyasha.

_**-Pues si, no tengo otra opción...**_ --contestó ella_**--…necesito saber cómo está mi abuelo y la casa no se puede quedar sola, por favor quédate aquí Inuyasha…**_ –volvió a decir Kagome seriamente.

_**-Por lo visto ya soy tan importante para ti ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera me necesitas para tu protección… **_–dijo con enfado Inuyasha.

_**-¿De qué hablas?**_ –preguntó Kagome ingenuamente, pero sabía a lo que Inuyasha se refería.

_**-Ya no me quieres tomar en cuenta... soy... como dijo ella… ¡Ah si!... soy un posesivo**_ --dijo Inuyasha en un tono bastante burlón.

_**-Inuyasha... **_--dijo Kagome- _**...no les hagas caso, no saben lo que dicen y...**_

_**-A mi me pareció que sabían perfectamente lo que decían**_ –volvió a decir él, esta vez en un tono más molesto que antes.

_**-Lo que pasa...**_ --dijo Kagome_**--...es que ellas creyeron eso y no podía desmentirlas...**_ --pero esto último que Kagome dijo fue mil veces peor porque en ese momento él estalló en ira total...

_**-¡Y como no van a pensarlo si tú misma piensas eso de mi¡Confiésalo!, sé que alguna vez lo pensaste ¿O lo niegas? **_–gritó fúrico Inuyasha.

Estaba furioso quería restregarle en la cara a Kagome todo lo que él había hecho por ella, todas las veces que él la salvó de todo peligro, incluso hasta dar su propia vida por salvarla y que gracias a él, ella seguía viva..., pero no pudo, no quería gastar su tiempo en tonterías, no quería volver a verla... ¿Y que importaba La Perla? ya no era su problema, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida cuidando esa joya ¿Y para qué? para nada... sólo le había traído desdicha y desgracia a su vida…

_**-Por favor Inuyasha no te pongas así...**_ --le suplicó Kagome- _**...admito que al principio tenía esa impresión de ti..., pero ya no es así...**_ –decía Kagome tratando de justificar lo que sus amigas hicieron, pero sus palabras lo enfurecían aún mas.

_**-¡Y como quieres que me no me ponga así!**_ --le gritó él_**--…si me acabo de dar cuenta que la persona en quien más confiaba anda diciéndole a todo el mundo que soy un posesivo, celoso, busca pleitos y lo peor de todo es que me pone el nombre de una de las personas que más detesto, porque no tiene las agallas suficientes para decir la verdad…**_ --Inuyasha comenzaba a reprocharle muy ofendido.

_**-¡Escúchame por favor!**_ --gritó Kagome furiosa de que Inuyasha la juzgara sin poder defenderse.

_**-¿Para qué? ya no voy a creer en tus palabras...**_ –dijo él, dándose la media vuelta para darle la espalda a Kagome y entonces sonó el teléfono e inmediatamente Kagome contestó.

_**-¿Bueno?**_ –preguntó Kagome por el auricular.

_**-"Kagome hija, sólo te aviso que tu abuelo y yo pasaremos la noche aquí en el hospital..."**_

_**-¿Pero por qué? --dijo Kagome con preocupación.**_

_**-"...tienen que hacerle unos estudios en la mañana, no es nada grave hija, el doctor dijo que era mejor que se quedara para que descanse, mañana estaremos de vuelta, no te preocupes hija..."**_

_**-Bien, entonces en un rato estoy contigo… **_--dijo Kagome

_**-"...no es necesario hija, tu abuelo esta bien, sólo son unos estudios de rutina, de verdad, no es necesario, quédate con Inuyasha y cierren bien la casa, en la cocina dejé preparada la cena, no se preocupen, mañana estaremos con ustedes, que descanses hija. Adiós"**_

**-Adiós…** –se despidió Kagome y colgó el teléfono.

_**-¿Qué te dijo tu mamá?**_ --preguntó Inuyasha más tranquilo pero sin dejar de darle la espalda a Kagome.

_**-Que se quedarán esta noche en el Hospital, mañana regresarán...**_ –dijo Kagome muy seria.

_**-Bueno, es una lástima que no pude despedirme de tu familia, ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo...**_ --dijo Inuyasha.

_**-¿Despedirte?**_ --preguntó Kagome consternada.

_**-Sí, despedirme... **_–dijo él decididamente_**--...ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya estás bastante grandecita y no necesitas de mi ayuda, volveré a mi época... de donde nunca debí salir.**_

Inuyasha se sentía traicionado, no quería saber nada, simplemente deseaba despertar de ese mal sueño, pero entonces sintió como unos brazos se aferraban fuertemente a su cintura.

_**-¡No te vayas Inuyasha!... **_–le suplicó Kagome- _**...te necesito ¿No lo entiendes?**_

_**-Suéltame Kagome, ya no creo en ti, mucho menos en tus palabras…**_ --dijo Inuyasha fríamente.

_**-¡No, no lo haré!**_ --dijo Kagome aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo de Inuyasha-- _**no lo haré, no dejaré que te vayas...**_ --volvió a decir Kagome.

_**-Suéltame, no quiero lastimarte **_--dijo Inuyasha con la misma frialdad.

_**-Ya te pedí perdón ¿Qué más quieres?**_ –decía ella.

_**-No sé porque me dices que me necesitas, si tienes muchos hombres que ansían dar la vida por ti…**_ --le reprochó Inuyasha puesto que esa era la principal causa de su enojo.

_**-Eso no es cierto, te lo juro, yo jamás te traicionaría de esa forma...**_ --dijo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**-Sabes muy bien que usualmente a los que me traicionan..., los elimino…**_ --dijo Inuyasha amenazadoramente.

_**-Pues hazlo, pero quiero que sepas que jamás traicionaría al hombre que más he amado en mi vida... **_--dijo Kagome entre sollozos e Inuyasha comenzó a reírse con maldad, era la primera vez que Kagome sentía miedo hacia Inuyasha pero aún así no lo soltó.

_**-No me hagas reír...**_ --dijo Inuyasha burlonamente_**--...no eres la primera mujer que me lo dice ¿Por qué tendría que creerte?, para ustedes las mujeres es fácil llorar y decir lo siento... pero... para mi... eso no sirve, eso es basura y sobre todo el amor es... una porquería… **_--Inuyasha dijo estás palabras con mucho trabajo, pero era más grande su orgullo y decepción que no se tentó el corazón para decirlas.

Al escuchar estas palabras las fuerzas en los brazos de Kagome se fueron debilitando poco apoco hasta que soltó por completo a Inuyasha alejándose de él lentamente...

_**-Si eso es lo que piensas... --dijo Kagome--...hazlo… vete o mátame…**_ --seguía diciendo ella.

Kagome lo retaba a que cumpliera su cometido, aunque su corazón estaba seguro de que Inuyasha no era capaz de hacerle daño pero... al mirarlo comenzaba a dudarlo, en ese momento él se dio la vuelta y los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente. El rostro de Kagome no reflejaba temor, más bien tristeza y decepción.

_**-Kagome, no me provoques**_ --dijo Inuyasha.

_**-¡Vamos¡Vete¡Lárgate y no vuelas nunca!**_ --le gritaba Kagome mostrando ahora una postura firme y decidida

**_-Se ve que tenías muchas ganas de decirme eso…_** --dijo Inuyasha con burla pero con una gran herida en el corazón.

_**-Ya estoy harta de que nunca entiendas razones, mejor di que necesitabas un pretexto para irte con tu adorada Kikyou…**_ --dijo Kagome muy molesta.

_**-Vaya… eres adivina…**_ --dijo Inuyasha provocando la furia de ella

_**-¡Ahhh se me olvidaba, toma...! **_--dijo Kagome al momento en que desprendía con toda su fuerza de La Perla que traía en el cuello arrojándola a los pies de Inuyasha_**--... ¿Qué esperas¡Tómala¡Anda! --gritaba ella incitándolo con más fuerza para que recogiera La Perla--... ¿Llevas años deseándola¿No deseas convertirte en un monstruo legendario?, es lo que siempre has querido…, tienes La Perla, recógela y lárgate para siempre...**_ –todas estas palabras Kagome las decía inconscientemente, ya que no era lo que ella quería decir en realidad.

Inuyasha no sabía que hacer estaba perplejo ante la inesperada actitud de Kagome aunque su rostro no reflejaba remordimiento alguno.

_**-¡Tómala! Haber si con eso resucitas a tu gran amor para que por fin seas feliz con ella…**_–volvió a decir Kagome con más fuerza_**--...recógela o mátame después, de todos modos no seré el primer ser humano al que matas...**_ --dijo Kagome sin medir sus palabras y mucho menos pensar que tan lejos había llegado, ya que eso era una de las cosas que más atormentaba a Inuyasha.

El corazón de Inuyasha latía con mucha fuerza y rapidez, una vez más Kagome lo había herido... pero esta ocasión había ido demasiado lejos. Inuyasha recogió La Perla y se dirigió hacia Kagome lentamente... Kagome estaba muy nerviosa pero a medida que Inuyasha se aproximaba, un fuerte temor crecía en su interior, entonces la duda de que si Inuyasha era capaz de lastimarla, comenzaba a apoderarse de sus pensamientos…

Inuyasha ya estaba frente a ella, mirándola detenidamente y entonces Kagome volvió a hablar…

_**-Hazlo Inuyasha, termina conmigo o vete, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por este amor mal correspondido...**_ --ella bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos esperando a que de un momento a otro su final llegara y entonces sintió como Inuyasha la abrazaba con toda su fuerza.

_**-¡No seas tonta¡Jamás podría abandonarte, mucho menos matarte!...**_ --dijo Inuyasha arrepentido por lo que había dicho--... _**¡Eres todo para mi, te necesito! **_--decía Inuyasha con dulzura.

Al sentir que las palabras de Inuyasha eran verdaderas Kagome rompió a llorar amargamente por todas las tonterías que había dicho…

_**-¡Perdóname Inuyasha!...**_ --dijo Kagome_**--...todo lo que te dije es mentira, lo siento, lo dije sin pensar, perdóname por favor…**_ –Kagome se disculpaba una y otra vez arrepentida de todo lo que había dicho

_**-No Kagome...**_ –dijo Inuyasha**_--...perdóname tú a mi, soy un tonto, mira todo lo que he hecho por una tontería._**

_**-¿En verdad... querías matarme?**_ --preguntó Kagome.

_**-¡Por supuesto que no! **_--contestó Inuyasha abrazándola con más fuerza_**--…jamás mataría a la mujer que más amo en este mundo…**_ --le declaró Inuyasha con absoluta sinceridad, ahora estaba totalmente consiente y seguro de lo que acaba de decir.

Kagome lo miró por unos instantes, estaba asombrada con la sorpresiva confesión de su amado. No podía resistir aquella mirada, aquellos ojos oscuros brillando como luceros en la noche, cualquier mujer se doblegaría en cuestión de segundos ante su mirada llena de amor y ternura, que sólo le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más. Sus rostros se acercaban más y más hasta que sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso de amor, algo que ninguno de los dos había experimentado de esa manera, era tan cálido, tan emocionante que deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante. Ansiaban saciar su sed de amor reprimida durante tantos años, franqueando aquellas murallas con su delirio de pasión…

No les importó el tiempo que permanecieron embriagándose del néctar insaciable de aquel inexplicable, pero profundo sentimiento llamado amor. Un sentimiento que apenas comenzaban a descubrir entre ellos mismos, ni siquiera el más remoto pensamiento de lo ocurrido hasta hace unos instantes irrumpió con aquel momento, pensaban que nada, ni nadie acabarían con tan hermosa experiencia, pero no contaban con que algo inesperado y sobrenatural haría acto de presencia con el único propósito de destruir completamente aquel ensueño.

Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome sintieron una ligera presencia maligna que se aproximaba a ellos, en cuestión de segundos fueron invadidos por un aroma suave y dulce que invadió completamente la habitación donde se encontraban y a medida que inhalaban aquella deliciosa fragancia caían desfallecidos al piso haciendo que perdieran la conciencia lentamente…

Pasaron algunas horas para que Inuyasha y Kagome recobraran el conocimiento, Inuyasha fue el primero que recobró el conocimiento y trató de levantarse, pero estaba muy mareado y tenía la vista borrosa, así que optó por quedarse sentado en el piso hasta que recobrara totalmente sus cinco sentidos. Kagome también había despertado, estaba a su lado, también se encontraba sentada y se frotaba la cabeza una y otra vez con su mano izquierda debido al fuerte golpe que se dio en la frente con el piso.

_**-¿Qué paso?**_ –dijo Kagome sin dejar de frotarse la cabeza.

_**-No lo sé..., pero esto no me gusta...**_ –dijo Inuyasha que ya se encontraba de pie mirando a todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien extraño dentro de la casa, pero todo se encontraba en perfecto estado y muy tranquilo.

_**-¿Qué habrá sido? sólo recuerdo que de repente tenía mucho sueño...**_ –dijo Kagome.

_**-Yo igual...**_ –dijo Inuyasha—...será mejor que revisemos toda la casa.

_**-Si...**_ –confirmó Kagome.

Durante más de una hora revisaron la casa de pies a cabeza pero no encontraron nada extraño, revisaron cada una de las habitaciones, cada rincón, cada objeto, cada mueble pero sin ningún resultado, terminaron su búsqueda en el cuarto de Kagome pero no había nada.

_**-¿Habrá sido Náraku?**_ –comentó intrigada Kagome.

_**-No lo creo, si así fuera se hubiera llevado La Perla y a Colmillo de Acero, tanto una como otra aún siguen con nosotros**_ –respondió Inuyasha.

Y era verdad, quien quiera que haya sido había olvidado llevarse los dos tesoros más grandes que se encontraban en esa casa, era evidente que el intruso era de la Época Actual y que sólo entró para llevarse algo, pero al parecer nada era de su agrado porque no faltaba nada en la casa…

_**-Sólo fue un truco barato, alguien quiso hacer algún tipo de broma...**_ –dijo Inuyasha.

_**-Eso parece...**_ –dijo Kagome algo insegura.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, todo era total silencio, Inuyasha tenía la vista fija en la ventana y Kagome estaba sentada en su cama mirando unos libros que se encontraban tirados en el suelo, Kagome se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Inuyasha pero tropezó con uno de sus libros y cayó al piso lastimándose la rodilla.

_**-¿Estás bien? **_–dijo Inuyasha sosteniendo a Kagome entre sus brazos antes de que cayera completamente.

_**-No es nada, sólo tropecé con un libro...**_ –contestó Kagome algo adolorida por el golpe.

Inuyasha cargó a Kagome en sus brazos y nuevamente se miraron fijamente uno al otro, él la colocó suavemente a en su cama sin dejar de mirarla e inesperadamente ella lo volvió a besar con la misma intensidad que antes. Dejaron que sus más ardientes y desesperados deseos florecieran bajo la luz de la luna, entre cuatro paredes que guardarían eternamente su secreto.

_**-Inuyasha yo… no podemos… tengo miedo…--**_ decía Kagome tímidamente interrumpiendo aquella apasionante escena cuando él la colmaba de tiernos besos en el rostro.

-_**Yo también estoy temblando de miedo… jamás he estado con una mujer… pero mi deseo es mayor…**_ --se justificó Inuyasha con cierta vergüenza por ser virgen, y aunque su mente le dictaba que no era el momento su cuerpo le indicaba todo lo contrario. Un pequeño gemido se escuchó cuando él se animó a tocar una de las piernas de Kagome.

_**-Por favor detente… o no resistiré a esta pasión…**_ --suplicaba ella inútilmente.

Estas palabras enloquecieron más al joven que comenzó a acariciarla con mayor frenesí. A pesar de no tener experiencia alguna en estos haberes seguía sus instintos naturales, quizás reacciones innatas que le indicaban como enloquecer más a su amante. Poco a poco y con tranquilidad acarició el pecho de la doncella que ya no podía ocultar mas sus fervientes deseos por poseerlo mostrándose más accesible ante tales provocaciones acariciando la espalda del joven mientras él se dedicaba a complacerla besándole tiernamente el cuello. Kagome más ansiosa y tomando iniciativa desabrochó aquella estorbosa camisa negra despojándolo de ella. Por unos minutos contempló el pecho firme de su amado y comenzó a acariciarlo y besarlo con ternura provocando más suspiros por parte de Inuyasha. Su amada lo obligó a darse la vuelta para quedar sobre su cuerpo y de esa manera poder explorarlo con mayor detenimiento. Kagome ya podía sentir la firmeza del miembro de su querido y eso en lugar de intimidarla la provocó aún más haciendo que ella misma se desabrochara la blusa. Inuyasha se encontraba perdido entre la emoción y el deseo que le trasmitía esa mujer que ahora le ofrecía su amor y cuerpo con total libertad. Tímidamente dirigió una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de la chica y ésta al sentir aquella electrizante sensación exhaló un leve gemido. Inuyasha enderezó la mitad de su cuerpo, ahora se encontraba sentado con las piernas estiradas abrazando a su amada que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos permitiendo que le tocara y besara por completo sus virginales pechos. La excitación era caótica, ascendía cada vez más el tono pasional, ella ansiosa de deshizo del sujetador por completo provocando que sus redondos pechos se balancearán con ligereza e Inuyasha sin dejarse perturbar ante tal belleza los acarició suavemente con la yema de sus dedos para después introducir uno de sus pezones en el interior de su boca enloqueciendo más a su mujer que acariciaba su cabello de manera placentera, arqueando su espalda obligándolo a adentrarse más en su ser. La pasión se había salido de sus límites, ya era imposible evitar aquel momento fantástico que ambos deseaban. Inuyasha colocó con suavidad a Kagome a lo largo de la cama para después posarse sobre ella besando su suave vientre al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus piernas. De un solo movimiento la liberó de su falda para sólo dejarla con su prenda íntima, misma que seguía estorbando en sus intenciones. El rostro de Kagome se encontraba totalmente enrojecido, en su mirada sólo se podía apreciar el delirio y la ansiedad, aquellas fervientes caricias y suspiros arrebatadores le indicaban a Inuyasha que ya no podía continuar alargando más la espera, se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo, Kagome al ver y sentir el cuerpo torneado y musculoso de su amante sobre ella comenzó a acariciarlo con lentitud recorriendo con sus suaves manos cada centímetro de su excitante figura simplemente no podía contener más su ansiedad y se deshizo de la única prenda que le quedaba. Se miraron por unos instantes con sus cuerpos desnudos, comenzaron a besarse, explorarse hasta el más pequeño rincón y ambos amantes comenzaron a reír…

_**-Kagome… ¿Estás segura? **_–preguntó Inuyasha inseguro.

_**-Es lo que más deseo, necesito conocerte más, besarte por completo, amarte con locura esta noche que será inolvidable para mí –respondió ella con ternura y rostro angelical.**_

El inexperto joven volvió a esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción para después continuar acariciando su cuerpo mientras la besaba en la boca, ella lentamente permitió que él se colocara entre sus piernas, se encontraba demasiado nerviosa al igual que él, ninguno de los dos quería fallarse…

_**-No tengas miedo… Inuyasha, pase lo que pase nunca me arrepentiré de entregarme a ti…**_ --comentó Kagome tratando de que él olvidara sus temores porque si no lo hacía, ella también permitiría que los nervios la consumieran por completo.

Estas palabras llenaron de seguridad al amante ¿Pero cómo saber que hacer? No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero sus impulsos le indicaban que continuara y que se olvidara por completo del temor. Con firmeza, lentitud y mucha delicadeza se adentró en el ser de Kagome. La mujer al sentir como la despojaban por completo de su virginidad no pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor pero eso no fue ningún impedimento porque no quería alarmar a su nerviosa pareja. La sensación por unos momentos era incómoda y de cierta manera un tanto dolorosa para Kagome pero eso comenzó a trasformarse posteriormente en algo exquisito y placentero a medida que Inuyasha se movía en su interior, ambos no podían evitar exhalar excitantes suspiros ensordecedores, sus cuerpos comenzaban a tornarse húmedos a causa del sudor por las envestidas suaves y delicadas. Ninguno de los dos deseaba que ese placer y esa entrega se terminaran pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el delirio aumentaba y Kagome rasguñaba pasionalmente la espalda de Inuyasha que al sentir aquellas uñas desgarrando su piel provocaba que su ser que aumentara más el ritmo y la chica gimiera más y más aferrando sus piernas a la cadera de su amado, arqueando su fémina espalda, quedándose casi sin aliento, sintiendo como su corazón podía explotar en cualquier momento. Inuyasha ya no podía contenerse abrazó con más fuerza a su amada intensificando sus ya duros y excitantes movimientos…

_**-Kagome…**_

Pronunció Inuyasha con dificultad, ya comenzaba a llegar a su clímax, la chica casi sin aliento y llena de placer comenzaba a experimentar una sensación fuera de sus límites, una frescura invadía su cuerpo que la recorría de pies a cabeza, el sexo de su amado la volvía loca con su firmeza y dureza, su cuerpo húmedo, sus fabulosos gemidos, sabia perfectamente que Inuyasha también disfrutaba completamente aquella exquisitez. Ambos sentían morirse al hacerse el amor de una manera excelsa y sin previo aviso sintieron por unos segundos que el tiempo se detenía al igual que sus corazones culminado de esa manera su acto de amor con un éxtasis total. Él sin saber lo que significaba aquella sensación placentera se derramó dentro de su amante y ella al sentir tal calidez exhaló su último suspiro. Inuyasha continuaba moviéndose muy lentamente en el interior de Kagome ya que la sensación continuaba siendo fantástica. Kagome por su lado se encontraba agradecida de que él no se detuviera y continuara embistiéndola con suavidad. No dejaban de abrazarse y besarse e Inuyasha se dejó vencer sobre aquel hermoso cuerpo y trató de recuperar el aliento sin separarse ni un milímetro de Kagome, deseba seguir dentro de aquel recóndito lugar que ningún hombre había explorado y se sentía sumamente orgulloso de ser el primero y el único que irrumpiera la tranquilidad de aquel altar. Se miraron por unos momentos y ambos comenzaron a reírse como niños traviesos, estaban contentos irradiaban felicidad con sus rostros angelicales, satisfechos de haberse amado de un amanera tan asombrosa…

_**-Eres perfecta me has hecho feliz…**_ --dijo Inuyasha que no podía ocultar su felicidad.

_**-Y tu a mi, no pensé que se escondiera un hombre tan apasionado en este cuerpo**_ –respondió ella con picardía

_**-Ni yo me imaginé que algún día llegaría a amar una mujer con todas mis fuerzas, no quiero separarme de ti, deseo y ansío hacerte mía una vez más…**_ --comentaba él mientras besaba los hombros y el cuello de Kagome.

_**-Yo igual Inuyasha quiero seguir conociendo tu cuerpo explorarlo por completo, hacerte vibrar con mis besos y caricias, volverte loco de amor…**_ --decía ella que comenzaba a excitarse nuevamente con aquellos besos.

Inuyasha besó con ternura a Kagome en la boca, provocando que su pasión volviera a renacer al igual que su insaciable deseo por amarse.

El amor que se entregaron esa noche fue grande y único para ellos, dieron rienda suelta a su pasión, a un deseo que pedía a gritos salir a la luz o explotaría en cualquier instante sin medir las consecuencias, en un mundo donde sólo ellos existían y lo demás… no tenía ninguna importancia, no les interesaba si Náraku rondaba por los alrededores, mucho menos les importaba si lo que estaban haciendo era correcto o no. No les interesaba, nada en absoluto, simplemente el deseo y la necesidad de entregarse el uno al otro era lo que más valía en ese momento.

_**-Inuyasha ¿Te arrepientes?**_ –preguntó Kagome tiempo después sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo de su amado.

_**-No… es lo mejor que me ha pasado**_ –dijo Inuyasha que estaba acostado boca arriba.

**_-Gracias…_** --dijo Kagome muy tranquila y con alivio.

_**-¿De qué?**_ –preguntó él.

_**-Por amarme…**_ --decía ella que se acurrucaba más en el cuerpo de Inuyasha para sentir una vez más su calor.

-**_El amor no se agradece, se disfruta…_** --dijo Inuyasha finalizando la conversación para después cerrar su ojos y descansar.

Kagome hizo lo mismo, no tenía caso seguir conversando porque en ese momento las palabras sobraban, lo que importaba era la experiencia hermosa que habían tenido juntos.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha fue el primero en despertarse, se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, estiró su cuerpo y se desemperezó un poco. Recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y rogó que no fuera un sueño, entonces volteó y miró a Kagome quien dormía profundamente y ni siquiera se había percatado de que él ya estaba despierto. La siguió mirando unos instantes, no había sido un sueño, era su realidad, se sentía tan feliz, quizás era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía tan feliz y contento, hasta él mismo se asombró de que fuera tan capaz de expresar sus sentimientos al máximo, pues siempre había hecho hasta lo imposible por ocultarlos y se había jurado así mismo no demostrárselos a nadie, mucho menos a una mujer. Seguía mirando a Kagome y ahora si podía reconocer abiertamente que era hermosa, su piel era suave y delicada, ahora disfrutaba como nunca ese aroma que emanaba de su cálido cuerpo que tanto le fascinaba a él, pero sobre todo se dio cuenta que lo que más amaba de Kagome era su forma de ser, tan dulce, llena de inocencia, de amor .Se levantó, se vistió con la ropa nueva que Kagome le había comprado, y al momento de dirigirse hacia la puerta sintió una sensación muy extraña, sentía que si abandonaba a Kagome un solo minuto la perdería…

_**-¿Pero por qué siento esto? **_--pensaba Inuyasha_**--...jamás había sentido en mi vida algo así, esa necesidad de estar con ella..., de no separarse de ella ni un instante..., de cuidarla..., de protegerla…**_ --seguía diciéndose así mismo algo confundido por aquella reacción.

Cerró nuevamente la puerta y esperó a que Kagome se despertara para poder desayunar juntos. Se sentó en el piso y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que ella despertara...

_**-¡Inuyasha!**_ --gritó ella preocupada al ver que ya no estaba acostado a su lado.

-_**Aquí estoy... **_–dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba para dirigirse hacia ella y sentarse en la cama.

Ella lo miraba con alegría y ternura mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_**-¿Dormiste bien?**_ --le preguntó ella sonriente

_**-¡De maravilla!**_ --contestó él devolviéndole la sonrisa y robándole un beso más a su amada.

_**-¿Qué hora es?**_ --preguntó Kagome.

_**-No lo se...**_ --contestó Inuyasha--...pero supongo que pasa del medio día.

_**-Vaya...**_ --dijo Kagome con total despreocupación-- es muy tarde...

_**-Pues yo tengo mucha hambre...**_ --dijo Inuyasha mientras volvía a estirar su cuerpo con gran satisfacción.

_**-También yo**_ --dijo Kagome.

_**-Entonces vístete y bajemos a comer**_ --le dijo Inuyasha, pues su estomago le pedía algo de comer a gritos.

Kagome se vistió y pronto los dos se encontraban bajando las escaleras de lo más contentos y sonrientes. Aún no había nadie en la casa, seguían solos. Se dirigieron a la cocina y Kagome se dedicó a preparar el desayuno.

_**-Oye... ¿Sí tienes de esas sopas verdad?**_ –preguntó Inuyasha que ya se encontraba buscándolas en la alacena.

_**-¿No vas a comer lo que voy a preparar?**_ –preguntó Kagome algo molesta, pero como siempre Inuyasha no hacía caso de los reclamos de Kagome y seguía buscando desesperadamente su comida preferida.

_**-¡Aquí están!**_ –gritó Inuyasha triunfante y feliz de haber encontrado su tesoro que con gran desesperación y dedicación estaba buscando.

-_**Te hice una pregunta...**_ –dijo Kagome molesta olvidándose por completo que había comida friéndose en la estufa.

_**-Esto si es comida...**_ –dijo Inuyasha sin prestar la más mínima atención a Kagome.

_**-Inu... ya... sha…**_ –dijo Kagome que se encontraba furiosa porque él seguí ignorándola.

_**-Ya te escuche...**_ –contestó él despreocupado, pero entones comenzó a olfatear_**--...a qué huele…**_ –preguntó Inuyasha con desagrado.

_**-¿Cómo que a que huele? Es obvio que huele a comi... ¡Ahhhh!**_ –gritó Kagome al ver que su almuerzo estaba carbonizándose en el sartén. Por más que trató de salvar algo que pudiera ser comestible... no pudo, todo estaba quemado y ahora si se encontraba furiosa.

**_-Si no sabes cocinar para qué te metes, mejor come esto, es más rico que lo que tú haces…_** –dijo Inuyasha como si nada, pero era lógico que con sus palabras enfurecería todavía más a Kagome.

_**-¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo!...**_ –gritó Kagome llena de ira.

Inuyasha yacía en el piso adolorido y aturdido pero eso no le importó a Kagome.

_**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, estábamos bien hace rato... **_–le reclamó Inuyasha que trataba de ponerse de pie recargándose en la mesa.

_**-Porque eres un tonto...**_ –dijo Kagome ofendida dándole la espalda.

_**-¡Buenos días!**_ –dijo el hermano de Kagome que acaba de llegar.

_**-Buenos días... –**_contestó Kagome con brusquedad.

_**-No tienen remedio... siempre peleando...**_ –dijo Souta al ver a su hermana molesta y a Inuyasha tratando de levantarse del piso.

_**-Tu hermana está loca...**_ –dijo Inuyasha.

_**-Inuyasha...**_ –murmuró Kagome.

-_**No, no, no, perdóname... no lo vuelvo a decir pero no lo hagas...**_ –le rogaba Inuyasha a Kagome.

_**-Me da miedo...**_ –dijo Sota al ver el comportamiento tan extraño de su querido héroe.

_**-Inuyasha déjate de tonterías y ponte a comer...**_ –dijo Kagome

Kagome se dedicó nuevamente a preparar algo de desayunar y a contarle a Souta lo que había pasado en su ausencia comentándole que su abuelo estaba en el hospital y que algún extraño entró a la casa. Souta se quedó algo pensativo y preocupado acerca del intruso y le confirmó a Kagome que él no tenía ningún amigo capaz de hacer una broma así.

_**-Oye Kagome...**_ –dijo Souta mirando pícaramente a su hermana.

_**-¿Que paso?**_ –preguntó ella.

_**-Tú... Inuyasha... los dos... solos**_ --dijo Souta con cara de curiosidad --_**¿Qué hicieron?**_ –volvió a preguntar su hermano insistente.

Al escuchar eso Inuyasha se atragantó con la sopa y comenzó a ahogarse con uno de los fideos de su preciada sopa. Kagome soltó una leve risita al ver como Inuyasha se golpeaba el pecho, desesperado de no poder pasar por su garganta ese fideo que tanto le molestaba.

_**-¿De qué te ríes? ... Me pude haber muerto...**_ --le reclamaba Inuyasha en un tono áspero después de su gran lucha con la comida.

_**-Así que en verdad algo pasó...**_ –dijo Souta con un tono de complicidad.

_**-No paso nada...**_ –dijo tajantemente Kagome_**--…no hemos dormido después de lo que pasó **_–mintió Kagome.

_**-Eso si, se ven muy cansados... **_–dijo Souta con voz irónica.

_**-Ya cállate...**_ –le gritó Inuyasha.

Siguieron desayunando, nadie decía nada, al parecer Souta se sintió apenado porque Inuyasha le había gritado y porque además metió la pata, pero al igual que él, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban algo avergonzados pues era obvio que no les gustaba que les preguntaran lo que había sucedido esa noche, para ellos era algo muy personal y no querían compartirlo con nadie más.

Al poco rato la madre y el abuelo de Kagome llegaron a la casa, se notaban algo fatigados, pero al parecer el abuelo se encontraba mucho mejor que el día anterior, Kagome y Souta corrieron a su encuentro para ayudarlos y enseguida Kagome les sirvió de desayunar, tratando de que su abuelo se sintiera lo mejor posible estando en su casa. Kagome se dedicó a explicarle sólo a su madre lo sucedido la noche anterior ya que no quería preocupar más a su abuelo y que volviera a ponerse más enfermo. Su madre también adoptó la misma forma pensativa, que Souta había tomado cuando Kagome le contó lo ocurrido, pero a diferencia de su hermano su mamá sólo se limitó a decir que no era nada de que preocuparse, si hubiera sido alguien malo Inuyasha y su hija estarían en grave peligro, quizás no estarían vivos..., ella trataba de darle ánimos a su hija y alentarla a que no se preocupara de nada y que tomara las cosas con tranquilidad.

Ya al atardecer Kagome salió al patio de su casa y se acostó aún lado del Árbol Sagrado con la mirada fija al cielo y observando el movimiento de las nubes causadas por el leve viento que rozaba su rostro.

_**-¿Disfrutando del paisaje?**_ –dijo una voz.

_**-Sí, pocas veces puedo disfrutarlo en esta época...**_ –dijo Kagome sin dejar de mirar la extrañas formas que adoptaban las nubes.

_**-¿Sigues enojada?**_ –preguntó Inuyasha.

_**-No**_ –contestó Kagome.

-_**Yo pensé que seguías enojada y..**_. –dijo Inuyasha disculpándose.

_**-Inuyasha... ¿Qué sientes por Kikyou? **_–preguntó Kagome repentinamente y con seriedad sin mirar a Inuyasha.

_**-¿Porqué lo preguntas?**_ –dijo Inuyasha algo nervioso.

_**-Es lógico que quiera saber tus verdaderos sentimientos... **_–dijo Kagome que no dejaba de mirar el cielo.

Inuyasha se sentó en el piso y por un rato estuvo pensativo...

_**-Kikyou es sólo un hermoso recuerdo en mi vida...**_ –dijo Inuyasha después de mucho pensarlo, pero esta vez no le incomodaba hablar de ella como en otras ocasiones— _**...recuerdo muy bien los momentos alegres que pase con ella...**_ –continuó Inuyasha-- _**...antes de que ella muriera era una mujer sorprendente, siempre fuerte y cariñosa con todos... **_–decía él con un leve sonrisa en su rostro al recordar esos momentos-- ...eso es lo que quiero recordar de ella y no a la Kikyou que resucitó, que es todo lo contrario, una mujer llena de odio, rencor, soledad y tristeza…

_**-¿Sabes? **_--dijo Kagome_**--...si me hubieran hecho lo que a ella, quizás... yo sería peor...**_ –comentó Kagome, y esta vez dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha.

_**-Si, la verdad... es que ha sufrido mucho...**_ –dijo Inuyasha seriamente y ahora era él quien miraba el cielo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar de lo mismo, al parecer ya estaba más que aclarada esa situación y Kagome ahora podía sentirse más tranquila. Inuyasha y Kagome continuaban abrazados al pie el árbol, estaban muy contentos, por fin estaban juntos. Quizás Inuyasha no era un chico detallista y romántico puesto que esos eran los preferidos de Kagome; al contrario, Inuyasha no sabía de esas cosas o más bien no le interesaban, ya que él tenía su propia forma de amar y de demostrar sus sentimientos. Eso era lo que lo hacía diferente a los demás, esa era la parte de la que Kagome se había enamorado, de una persona que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida incondicionalmente por ella sin pensarlo dos veces, que siempre estaba a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, que compartían grandes experiencias juntos, y eso en verdad es mil veces mejor que un chico que se la pasara dándole regalos o poemas a cada momento para cubrir su falta de atención.

El atardecer comenzó a posarse sobre ellos, desapareciendo lentamente, dejando atrás, sus últimos rayos para dar comienzo a una noche abrigadora y diferente a las demás. Al poco rato de que la noche se posara completamente sobre ellos Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigían hacia la casa cuando... una sobra apareció entre la oscuridad. Al momento Inuyasha volteó a la entrada del pozo y vio qué alguien entraba a él.

_**-Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa?**_ --preguntó Kagome muy extrañada.

_**-Alguien entró al lugar donde está el pozo**_ --dijo Inuyasha alarmado mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Colmillo de Acero.

_**-No puede ser...**_ --dijo Kagome confundida, pero para infortunio de ellos la puerta estaba entre abierta_**--...a lo mejor fue el gato**_ –volvió a decir Kagome.

_**-No fue ningún animal...**_ --dijo Inuyasha--...era una persona, yo la vi… --decía él.

**_-Oye me estás asustando…_** --dijo Kagome con miedo.

**_-Estás conmigo..._** –dijo Inuyasha tratando de tranquilizarla--...será mejor que vaya a ver.

Inuyasha desenfundo su espada y se acercó con cautela, abrió una de las puertas de un solo golpe, pero... no había nada, estaba oscuro, pero un frío escalofriante comenzó a penetrar repentinamente en su cuerpo, ahora sí tenía miedo...

_**-¡Inuyasha!**_ --gritó Kagome quien se dirigía hacia él corriendo

_**-¡No te acerques¡Algo anda mal!**_ --le gritó Inuyasha bastante alarmado.

Kagome no quería hacer caso de las advertencias de Inuyasha, pero sabía que el lugar estaba muy oscuro y que él no podría ver nada, así que corrió desesperada en busca de una linterna a su casa…

_**-¡Kagome ¿Qué pasa?!**_ --dijo Souta cuando vio que su hermana entró corriendo a la casa, pero ella no le contestó.

Kagome se dirigió a su recámara y buscó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró la linterna y bajó la escalera rápidamente.

_**-¡Oye, dime qué pasa!**_ --volvió a repetir su hermano alarmado.

_**-¡Sígueme!**_ --contestó ella.

Los dos hermanos corrieron a donde estaba Inuyasha. Al llegar al pozo Kagome prendió la lámpara y comenzó a recorrer toda la habitación con ella, pero no había nada, no se veía nadie, pero la sensación de miedo que los tres tenían penetraba cada vez más en sus poros.

_**-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste Inuyasha?**_ --preguntó Kagome.

_**-Por supuesto... --**_contestó él.

Pero lo que no le dijo a Kagome ni a Souta es que había visto la silueta de Kikyou, esa era la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba tan consternado, porque no podía creer que Kikyou fuera capaz de atravesar las barreras del tiempo que existían en el pozo.

_**-Será mejor que vaya al otro mundo…**_ --dijo Inuyasha que no dejaba de mirar el interior del pozo que seguía viéndose oscuro y siniestro como siempre.

_**-Pero... ¿Para qué quieres ir allá?**_ --preguntó Kagome bastante extrañada.

_**-Es sólo para asegurarme...**_ –dijo Inuyasha mientras se subía al borde del pozo listo para saltar.

_**-¿Asegurarte de qué¿Qué es lo que viste? **_--preguntó insistente Kagome.

_**-Tranquila, no es nada de peligro**_ --dijo Inuyasha mientras la miraba de manera extraña, como si... como si… fuera la última vez que la vería y por alguna extraña razón ella sentía lo mismo.

_**-Inuyasha... no vayas**_ --dijo Kagome con angustia.

_**-Es necesario... tengo que ir...**_ --volvió a decir Inuyasha con la misma tristeza que Kagome-- _**...estaré bien, no te preocupes…**_ --le dijo él tratando de darle confianza-- ...cuídala mucho Souta... –le pidió Inuyasha.

Aunque algo confundido y bastante intrigado por lo que Inuyasha le había dicho, Souta sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza afirmando lo que su amigo le había pedido.

_**-¡Iré contigo!**_ --dijo repentinamente Kagome que ya se encontraba trepada en el borde del pozo.

_**-¡No! --**_dijo Inuyasha seriamente**_--…es peligroso que vayas en la noche, recuerda que ya oscureció y corres peligro al igual que La Perla, mejor no vengas, ya te dije, regresaré pronto, no me tardaré..._** –dijo Inuyasha guardando la calma.

Pero no pudo evitar el desenfrenado deseo de abrazar a Kagome fuertemente para después besarla con suavidad, sin importarle la cara de asombro que Souta tenía. Se miraron uno al otro nuevamente con el mismo amor que la noche anterior. Kagome quería grabar en su mente aquella mirada y esos resplandecientes ojos dorados. Después de eso, Inuyasha saltó por el pozo desapareciendo entre la oscuridad. Kagome estuvo tentada a ir detrás de Inuyasha pero tenía que confiar en él. Al ver que desaparecía entre la profundidad del pozo, un enorme vacío inundó todo su ser. Ella y su hermano decidieron sentarse en las escaleras esperando a que Inuyasha regresara...

Ya en la Época Antigua Inuyasha saltó fuera del pozo de un solo brinco, miró a los alrededores pero no había nada, su vista y oídos estaba en total alerta de cualquier ruido o movimiento por pequeño que fuera ,pero sólo se oía el roce del viento en los árboles. Así se mantuvo durante mucho tiempo pero de repente, escuchó sonidos extraños, eran pisadas, las hojas secas que se encontraban en el pasto y algunas ramas crujían a cada paso que este ser daba, Inuyasha desenfundo su espada preparado para pelear, agudizando cada uno de sus sentidos al máximo. De entre las sombras se veía a lo lejos la silueta de una mujer que poco a poco se aproximaba a él...

_**-Vaya Inuyasha, tú nunca cambias...**_ --dijo la voz de una mujer e Inuyasha al instante la reconoció...

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?**_ --preguntó Inuyasha de mal humor.

_**-Lo mismo digo...**_ –contestó con frialdad ella.

_**-Te hice una pregunta…**_ --dijo Inuyasha molesto.

_**-Yo puedo andar por donde me plazca...**_ –-respondió la mujer.

_**-¿Qué demonios hacías en la otra época?**_ –volvió preguntar él de mala gana.

_**-¿En la otra época? No se de que me hablas...**_ --decía ella.

_**-No finjas... yo te vi con mis propios ojos, eras tú, eras tú Kikyou así que no finjas…**_ --dijo Inuyasha molesto.

_**-No me interesa lo que pienses de mi Inuyasha**_ --dijo Kikyou con esa arrogancia que la caracterizaba_**--...por lo que veo, te has convertido en el perro guardián de esa mujer... **_--dijo Kikyou burlonamente.

_**-¡Cállate!, ese es mi problema, tú no te metas…**_ –exclamó Inuyasha furioso.

_**-En eso tienes razón... no es mi problema..., pero te ayudaré a resolverlo cuanto antes**_ –decía ella con voz falsa y sarcástica.

_**-¿Qué has dicho?**_ --exclamó Inuyasha con ira.

_**-Es obvio que te molesta que te diga la verdad… **_–decía ella con gran satisfacción_**--…pero, eso terminó…**_ --dijo ella con tono amenazador.

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?**_ --preguntó Inuyasha desconcertado.

_**-Que no volverás a ver a esa mujer nunca más...**_ --dijo con frialdad Kikyou.

_**-¿Estás loca?**_ –gritó Inuyasha.

_**-¿Eso piensas?...muy bien... te lo advertí... **_--acto seguido Kikyou comenzó a caminar en dirección al pozo e Inuyasha aunque bastante desconcertado por lo que ella había dicho, no se movió en absoluto.

Kikyou se encontraba frente al pozo justo al otro extremo de donde Inuyasha se encontraba; murmuró algunas palabras las cuáles él no entendía, ella estiró sus manos hacia el centro del pozo y un destello radiante de luz violeta salió de la palma de sus manos en dirección al fondo del pozo cegando completamente a Inuyasha haciéndolo caer de espaldas al pasto. Cuando Inuyasha volvió recuperar totalmente su vista, no vio nada extraño, sólo que esta vez Kikyou estaba sentada en la rama de uno de los árboles, más tranquila que de costumbre, mirando fijamente a Inuyasha con toda frialdad.

_**-¿Y eso que fue?**_ --dijo Inuyasha burlonamente.

_**-Averígualo... pero... la verdad no creo que te guste**_ --dijo Kikyou con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Inuyasha se acercó al borde del pozo pero no vio nada, el pozo tenía la apariencia de siempre. Se acercó poco a poco al pozo esperando que algo fatal pasara, pero todo a su alrededor era sólo paz y tranquilidad, inmediatamente soltó un risita bastante burlona, se sentía tonto al creer que Kikyou hablaba en serio y con suma confianza tocó con sus manos el pozo y para su asombro fue recibido por una fuerte descarga que lo expulsó muchos metros lejos del pozo.

Aturdido y muy adolorido, Inuyasha se levantó, volvió a intentar tocar el pozo pero nuevamente fue expulsado con más fuerza que antes, era una campo de protección muy fuerte, que además era invisible, pues ni él mismo podía verlo, nunca había visto nada igual...

_**-¿Qué has hecho? **_--preguntó Inuyasha furioso.

_**-Pues... nada en especial, sólo que ya no podrás volver nunca a ese lugar **_--dijo Kikyou disfrutando del momento.

_**-¿Eso crees...? --**_dijo Inuyasha con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, desenfundó su espada que al instante se tornó de un rojo brillante atacando de inmediato aquel campo de protección, Estaba seguro que resultaría ya que esa técnica era capaz de destruir cualquier campo de fuerza, incluso los de Náraku, pero... esta vez su técnica no había funcionado. Confundido por el resultado, lo hizo dos, tres, cuatro, un sin fin de veces pero no sucedía nada, el campo seguía intacto, Kikyou se reía a carcajada abierta, se burlaba de Inuyasha en sus fallidos intentos por romper el campo y entre más lo hacía era mayor su satisfacción…

_**-Basta Inuyasha, no sigas..., jamás lo romperás...**_ --dijo Kikyou con singular alegría.

_**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_ --le gritó Inuyasha sumamente enojado.

_**-Porque tú perteneces a esta época, tu lugar es aquí y no con ella**_ --respondió Kikyou con suavidad y tranquilidad.

_**-Mi lugar es con ella, tengo que protegerla, es mi deber...**_ --dijo Inuyasha desafiante.

_**-¿Deber? Vaya... ¡Cómo has cambiado!, ahora los humanos te usan como guardián...**_ --exclamó Kikyou burlonamente.

_**-¡Cállate! **_--gritó Inuyasha furioso--_** ¡Lo que dices no puede ser cierto¡Tú no tienes el poder para bloquear la diferencia del tiempo que hay en este pozo!**_ --gritó nuevamente Inuyasha.

_**-Que poco me conoces Inuyasha...**_ --dijo Kikyou sin dejar de burlarse de él_**--...pero ya que insistes te lo diré con mucho gusto..**_. –decía Kikyou con aire de total superación_**--...si hubieras traído puesta la ropa que usualmente usas...**_

En ese momento Inuyasha cayó en la cuenta de que traía la ropa de aquel lugar y no la de su época¿Pero que tenía de interesante eso?, pensó él, en ese momento Kikyou volvió a hablar…

_**-Jamás hubiera podido realizar ese conjuro, pero... para mi buena fortuna...**_ --dijo Kikyou con un tono total de orgullo-- _**...llevas contigo esa extraña ropa que sin lugar a dudas pertenece a ese lugar, así que me facilitaste más la cosas Inuyasha... **_--dijo ella con total sarcasmo--_** ...de tal forma que ninguno de ustedes dos podrá volver a verse, y no tiene caso que te cambies de atuendo, ya nada puedes hacer para romper ese hechizo, sólo habría una posibilidad... **_--dijo Kikyou adoptando una manera pensativa**_--...lo único que podría destruir este conjuro es alguien con las mismas habilidades que tenemos yo y esa mujer_** **_pero... que lástima..._** --Kikyou se burló con más fuerza-- _**...esa jovencita es la única que tenía esa capacidad...**_

_**-¡Ella puede hacerlo!**_ --dijo Inuyasha interrumpiendo a Kikyou.

_**-Ya te lo dije...**_ --dijo Kikyou-- _**...por el simple hecho de traer esa ropa y ese collar que mi hermana te puso hace mucho tiempo, es imposible que vuelvan a verse, eran las dos únicas cosas que te unían a esa época y a esa mujer. Tus prendas te unían a esta época y ese collar a Kagome de tal forma que ella tampoco tendrá ninguna posibilidad de romper este cerco de protección. Así que no tendrás más remedio que resignarte a terminar tus días en este lugar… **_--dijo Kikyou con toda paciencia como si esperara que sus palabras penetraran hasta por los poros del cuerpo de Inuyasha y así nunca las olvidara.

_**-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!**_ --le reclamó Inuyasha.

-**_Porque no es justo... _**--dijo Kikyou.

_**-¿Qué no es justo¿De que rayos hablas? --**_volvió a gritar Inuyasha.

_**-Que esa mujer reciba ayuda... Todos los que estuvimos a cargo del cuidado de La Perla nos valimos de nuestros propios medios para cuidarnos de todo ser maligno, no veo el por qué ella deba ser la excepción... **_--todo esto lo dijo Kikyou tranquilamente pero con un rostro radiante de felicidad que Inuyasha jamás había visto en ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Kikyou se bajó de la rama donde momentos antes se encontraba sentada y le dio la espalda a Inuyasha dirigiéndose en una dirección diferente.

_**-¡Maldita!...**_ --era la primera vez que Inuyasha maldecía a una de las mujeres que más había querido en su vida-- _**...espero que nunca encuentres el descanso eterno de tu alma...**_ --dijo Inuyasha lleno de odio y resentimiento hacia ella y en ese instante Kikyou se detuvo, pero sin dejar de darle la espalda a Inuyasha.

_**-Entonces... me queda el consuelo de que no seré la única en este mundo, porque yo también me encargaré de que tu alma jamás descanse...**_ --dijo Kikyou tajantemente.

_**-Que así sea...**_ --dijo Inuyasha en un tono desafiante.

Kikyou no prestó atención a las últimas palabras que Inuyasha dijo y siguió caminando hacia ningún rumbo fijo. En ese instante Inuyasha estuvo tentado de atacarla y matarla de la misma forma que Náraku la había matado hace más de cincuenta años, pero se detuvo y pensó que lo mejor era que ella siguiera "viviendo" y que su alma continuara vagando en el mundo terrenal como hasta ahora. Pensó que ese era el mejor castigo para ella.

Sin perder más tiempo Inuyasha tomó nuevamente su espada y realizó el viento Cortante, una y otra vez, atacaba la barrera sin rendirse, parecía desquiciado, estaba desesperado y furioso por haber caído en una trampa semejante. Mucho tiempo después fatigado con el alma destrozada Inuyasha se sentó frente al pozo, pensando una y otra vez la manera de poder romper esa barrera, pero su mente estaba en blanco y nada se le ocurría, los remordimientos llegaron rápidamente a su mente,... el no poder despedirse de Kagome,...el no poder cuidarla y sobre todo que él le había jurado que jamás la abandonaría..., que siempre la protegería…

_**-¿Por qué tuve que venir aquí?... **_--pensaba él_**--... ¿Por qué no le hice caso a Kagome¿Por qué me deje engañar por Kikyou?**_ --Inuyasha tenía la certeza de que la misma Kikyou le había puesto esa trampa simulando una repentina aparición en la Época Actual sabiendo que él correría inmediatamente a su búsqueda.

Esa misma noche en la Época Actual Kagome y su hermano esperaban el regreso de Inuyasha en el mismo lugar donde se habían quedado. Kagome, impaciente y desesperada se levantó y se dirigió rumbo al pozo...

_**-Hermana ¿Qué haces? **_--dijo Souta al ver lo que Kagome estaba a punto de hacer.

_**-¿Qué no ves?, voy a ir con Inuyasha, presiento que algo malo le está pasando y tengo que ayudarlo…**_ –dijo Kagome a medida que se acercaba más al pozo.

_**-Pero el dijo que te quedaras aquí **_--dijo Souta al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para detener a su hermana.

_**-¡No me importa lo que haya dicho Inuyasha!**_ --gritó Kagome, pero al momento de tocar el borde del pozo fue expulsada lejos de él de la misma manera que Inuyasha había sido rechazado.

_**-¿Pero, qué pasa?**_ –se preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

_**-Hermana ¿Estás bien? **_--dijo su hermano que había corrido para ayudarla.

_**-Estoy bien... no te preocupes...**_ --respondió Kagome mientras se levantaba un tanto adolorida por el golpe que recibió.

_**-¿Qué fue eso?**_ --preguntó Souta.

_**-No lo se... --**_Kagome volvió a dirigirse hacia el pozo pero esta vez con más cautela, trató de rozar el pozo, pero su mano era recibida con una fuerte descarga_**--... ¿Por qué no puedo pasar?**_ --se preguntaba ella misma, y al instante una sensación de miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo e inmediatamente pensó en Inuyasha...

Al igual que Inuyasha Kagome no se dio por vencida e intentó tocar el pozo una y otra vez, pero al ver que su intentos eran en vano y que las descargas que recibía cada vez eran más fuertes que las anteriores decidió salir corriendo rumbo al Árbol Sagrado tenía la esperanza de comunicarse por medio de él con Inuyasha como lo había hecho en una ocasión hace varios años, pero para su mala suerte no paso nada, es más La Perla ni siquiera brillaba como en aquella ocasión, pudo darse cuenta que las épocas ahora sí estaban separadas completamente. Regresó al pozo y por mucho tiempo lo observó, tenía miedo, estaba preocupada por Inuyasha y al igual que él, comenzaron los remordimientos en su mente, se culpaba a ella misma de no poder haber ido con él..., de no despedirse..., sus sentimientos estaban muy confundidos..., se sentía vacía y comenzó a llorar...

_**-Hermana...**_ --dijo Souta, pero no pudo encontrar palabra alguna para animarla, él también se sentía mal por ver a su hermana así, pero ninguna palabra de consuelo lo suficientemente fuerte para reconfortarla pasaba por su mente.

_**-Souta... ve a la casa... quiero estar sola...**_ –le pidió Kagome a su hermano con tristeza.

_**-Pero...**_ –Souta dudaba dejar a su hermana sola.

_**-Por favor...—**_volvió a pedirle Kagome.

_**-Está bien...**_ –dijo su hermano con resignación al comprender que lo mejor para su hermana era estar sola...

Kagome se quedó esperando toda la noche a que Inuyasha regresara, pero él no volvió esa noche, ni las demás que pasaron...

Kagome estaba desconsolada, preocupada y angustiada de no poder saber que le había pasado a su amado, no sabía si estaba herido o quizás... muerto, el sólo pensarlo le provocaba un vacío enorme en su corazón, sus fuerzas comenzaron a extinguirse y la llama de la esperanza comenzó a abandonarla lentamente a medida que pasaban los días..., los meses... y los años..., ya que Inuyasha nunca regresó...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Que ondas aquí de nuevo depués de tantos milenios sin aparecerme. muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado._**

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Inuyasha que se encontraba en la otra época poco a poco comenzó a perder la fe de que algún día regresaría con Kagome, inútilmente el seguía intentando romper ese cerco de protección, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma.

Inuyasha desesperado había pedido ayuda a Kaede, tenía la esperanza de que ella pudiera romper el campo creado por su hermana, pero desgraciadamente Kaede no pudo ayudarle en nada...

**_-Lo siento Inuyasha..._** –decía Kaede con algo de tristeza y remordimiento por no poder ayudar en algo a Inuyasha**_--...los poderes de mi hermana son muy superiores a los míos, no tengo el poder ni las fuerzas para romper ese conjuro..._** –seguía diciendo Kaede.

**_-No es tu culpa..._** –dijo Inuyasha con mirada triste**_--...buscaré la manera de destruir ese maldito campo..._** –decía Inuyasha empuñando su mano y con un tono de odio y rencor.

**_-Inuyasha... no te hagas falsas esperanzas... _**–decía Kaede**_--...como mi hermana te dijo, sólo alguien con las capacidades de Kagome podría romper ese cerco, pero desgraciadamente Kagome era la única en su época capaz de traspasar las barreras del tiempo..._** –decía Kaede, pero sus palabras enfurecieron más a Inuyasha...

**_-¡¡No me importa, buscaré la manera de regresar, y no me interesa si tengo que matar a alguien para conseguirlo..._** –le gritó Inuyasha lleno de furia y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se perdió en el bosque.

Inuyasha se dedicó a viajar por todo el país buscando a monjes, sacerdotes o sacerdotisas capaces de poder romper esa barrera, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma o incluso algunos lo despreciaron por ser un híbrido y le negaron su ayuda. Al transcurrir el tiempo, Shippou, Sango y Miroku, sólo podían observar con tristeza como Inuyasha se hundía en su soledad, cada vez hablaba menos, siempre estaba de mal humor, y se apartaba de ellos cada vez más, no podían mencionarle palabra alguna para animarlo y reconfortarlo porque provocaban más su ira e Inuyasha terminaba alejándose de ellos.

No podían creer que Inuyasha se comportara así, que se hundiera tanto en su soledad y odio. Ya no era el mismo de antes, estaba irreconocible para ellos, llegaron a la conclusión de que el Inuyasha gracioso, malhumorado, valiente y sobre todo buen amigo, se había ido para siempre junto con Kagome...

Aunque les dolía en gran manera no poder ayudar a su amigo, Sango, Miroku y Shippou no tuvieron otra opción que rehacer sus vidas lejos de Inuyasha, el único que se quedó al pendiente de los movimientos de Inuyasha fue Shippou quien se quedó a vivir con Kaede, ya que la única familia que tenía, ahora eran sus amigos y Kaede. El pequeño zorro no tenía las fuerzas y el valor para dejarlo sólo, le partía el corazón irse y abandonar a su gran amigo que tantas veces lo protegió y le salvo la vida..., de vez en cuando Sango y Miroku lo visitaban para saber como se encontraba, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, el corazón de Inuyasha se endurecía más, incluso comenzó a olvidar a sus amigos, había olvidado todas las aventuras, los momentos tristes y alegres que pasaron juntos, el odio y el rencor se apoderaban de su corazón a cada segundo que pasaba. Su pasado lo envolvía y carcomía lentamente, sin olvidar todos aquellos recuerdos que tanto lo lastimaban que de inmediato comenzaron de nuevo a renacer y crecer cada vez más. Recordaba como era antes de conocer a Kikyou, a Kagome y a sus amigos, un creciente odio por la vida y por todos reinaba ahora en su corazón y mente, quería morirse y dejar de existir.

Inuyasha no podía evitar regresar todos los días al pozo con la esperanza de que Kagome regresara, se quedaba horas esperando sentado en un árbol, pensando y olvidando al mismo tiempo...

Al parecer no era el único, Kagome hacia los mismo en su época, todas las mañanas despertaba con la esperanza de que Inuyasha regresara, bajaba las escaleras, corría rápidamente rumbo al pozo y abría las puertas del mismo, ilusionada de encontrase cara a cara con él, su vida también se tornó un tanto oscura, casi no reía, no hablaba, se encerraba en su recámara para llorar amargamente sobre la ropa de esa persona que alguna vez le demostró su amor.

Pero a diferencia de Inuyasha, Kagome se repuso rápidamente, quizás no a la totalidad, pero ahora tenía una razón para luchar y salir adelante, como su madre le había dicho... ahora tenía que ser más fuerte y madurar, luchar por la única razón que vale la pena sacrificarse... la vida…

Un día de primavera un niño pequeño se encontraba jugando con su pelota en el jardín de su casa, era un niño delgado, un poco bajo de estatura, tenía el pelo corto y negro, piel blanca y suave, su rostro parecía un ángel, siempre sonriente y feliz... vivía felizmente con su familia, amaba a su madre tanto como a su padre, su familia lo amaba y lo llenaba de amor, el amor nunca faltaba en su vida, ese niño no conocía la tristeza, la soledad o el odio, ya que su familia hacía lo imposible porque estos sentimientos nunca se posaran en el corazón de su más preciado tesoro.

**_-¡Kaoru, a desayunar!_** –gritó la voz de una mujer desde la puerta de la casa.

**_-¡Voy mamá!_** --respondió el niño que inmediatamente dejó de jugar y se dirigió corriendo a donde su madre se encontraba.

Su madre era una mujer delgada, su pelo era largo y negro, igual que el de su hijo, era una mujer bella, con el mismo rostro angelical que su hijo, pero con una diferencia, sus ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza y soledad.

A simple vista se podía notar la nostalgia y soledad que ella reflejaba, pero al ver como su hijo se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, pudo recordar cuando ella, alguna vez en su vida, reía, jugaba y se divertía en grande. Pero eso era del pasado, ya casi olvidaba como sonreír o como divertirse, aún así tenía que ocultar esa careta a medida que su pequeño cada vez se encontraba más cerca de ella, tan sólo con mirar su rostro, su mirada se iluminó con un rayo de felicidad al ver a su retoño correr por todo el jardín para dirigirse hacia ella, para abrazarla como de costumbre e inundar su corazón de total alegría cuando escuchaba a su hijo decir cuanto la amaba y que estaba feliz de tener a la mejor mamá de todo el mundo.

Al igual que él, su madre había nacido y vivido por mucho años en el templo Higurashi..., un templo que era protegido y cuidado por esa familia durante varias generaciones, un templo que albergaba muchos misterios y demasiados secretos, un lugar que había sido testigo de innumerables historias por parte de sus habitantes, algunas de ellas olvidadas en el pasado y otras memorables, que siempre serán recordadas por mucho tiempo, quizás para siempre, como esta historia, donde el templo Higurashi era una vez más, testigo de lo que próximamente ocurriría, en la que una mujer triste y solitaria que respondía al nombre de Kagome y su hijo llamado Kaoru, cambiarían totalmente la historia de este templo...

Kagome y Kaoru quizás eran diferentes en algunos aspectos, pero no dejaban de tener algo en común, una unión que era imposible de romper, un mismo objetivo..., una unión llamada... Inuyasha...

Cinco largos años pasaron desde que Inuyasha partió a la otra época y jamás regresó, en esos cinco años Kagome lloró y sufrió por haber perdido al amor de su vida, y él único recuerdo presente que tenía de él, era su hijo, al que adoraba más que ha nadie en este mundo, incluso, más que a Inuyasha, ese niño era su razón de vivir y su motivación para seguir adelante, era su fortaleza en esos momentos tristes. Bastaba con que Kagome mirara a su hijo para ver a través de él a Inuyasha, eso era lo que la alentaba un poco a no perder totalmente la esperanza de volverlo a ver algún día.

Kaoru tenía los mismos ojos que su padre, sus mismos gestos, las mismas aptitudes, pero con la diferencia de que el rostro de Kaoru reflejaba alegría y paz y el de su padre sólo reflejaba soledad y odio.

Ese día Kaoru cumpliría cinco años y su familia le tenía preparada una fiesta de cumpleaños para festejar. Aunque era una familia pequeña, todos vivían en armonía y felicidad, Kaoru vivía con su madre, su abuela, su tío y su bisabuelo, todos lo cuidaban y lo trataban como el ser más valioso que tenían en la vida.

Desde muy pequeño, Kaoru siempre había preguntado por su padre, pues nunca lo había conocido, al principio tenía la impresión de que su padre lo había abandonado porque no lo quería a él, ni a su madre. Hasta que un día se animó a preguntarle a Kagome sobre su padre, quería saber cuál era el motivo por el cual aún no lo conocía. Kagome ya tenía la seguridad de que su hijo tenía la edad suficiente para poder entender y comprender una verdad un tanto difícil de explicar incluso para un adulto, pero ella tenía la seguridad de que su hijo entendería a la perfección.

Cuando su madre comenzó a relatarle todo lo referente a su padre, Kaoru se mostraba un tanto incrédulo y escéptico, al principio no creía en nada de lo que su madre le decía, pensaba que estaba loca, para él era imposible de creer que una persona fuera capaz de viajar en el tiempo, eso sólo existía en la fantasía, en la imaginación. Kaoru no perdía detalle de lo que su madre le contaba y a medida de que ella seguía relatando, Kaoru ya no se mostraba tan escéptico y comenzaba a creer al ver la forma en como su madre se expresaba con tanta emoción y alegría al recordar todos esos momentos, cuando ella aún reía. Kagome no excluyó de su narración el momento en que los dos mundos se dividieron en circunstancias totalmente desconocidas para ella, no pudo explicarle en que forma ocurrió todo pues ni ella misma sabía, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que existía un campo de protección que le impedía a ella regresar a la Época Antigua.

Después de que Kagome le contara toda la verdad de su origen a su hijo, se dedicó a contarle todas sus aventuras en la Época Antigua, la forma en cómo conoció a Inuyasha, todos aquellos momentos en el que él la salvaba de todos los peligros, le habló de La Perla, pero por alguna extraña razón no mencionó a Náraku¿La razón?, sólo ella la sabía. Kaoru estaba emocionado, quería saber más y más de la Época Antigua y sobre toso de su padre, quería saber su nombre, cómo era físicamente, qué era lo que hacía para defender a su madre y amigos, todo le interesaba, quería conocer de alguna manera cada detalle de su progenitor por si algún día no muy lejano llegara a encontrara con él y reconocerlo de inmediato.

Kagome y su hijo, pasaron horas platicando sobre lo mismo, Kaoru ya conocía perfectamente el nombre de su padre, pues desde la primera vez que lo escuchó nunca lo volvió a olvidar.

**_-Inuyasha... Inuyasha... _**–repetía una y otra vez en su mente para que así quedara impregnado el nombre de su padre para siempre.

Cuando Kagome terminó de contarle todo a su hijo, parecía que ella se había quitado un gran peso de encima, ya que al principio al ver la forma en que su hijo se comportaba tenía la falsa impresión de que su hijo jamás le creería y la despreciaría por decirle mentiras y cuentos tontos de una Época ya perdida en el pasado..., pero para alivio y sorpresa de Kagome su hijo estaba fascinado, deseaba con ansia loca estar en esa Época y ser un guerrero legendario, tener miles de aventuras... ser un héroe…

**_-Mamá... ¿Mi papi me conoce?..._** –preguntó inocentemente Kaoru, pero al escuchar esto, la tristeza nuevamente regresó al rostro de Kagome y sólo se limitó a decir que no. porque él aún no nacía cuando sus padres fueron separados, ella pudo notar que su hijo tenía los ojos algo llorosos y se mostraba bastante desilusionado, la alegría que hasta hace unos minutos tenía se había desvanecido repentinamente.

**_-Sabes..._** –dijo Kagome mientras se secaba unas lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos--...vamos de compras... te compararé un juguete, no... Uno no ¡Los que quieras! –le dijo Kagome a su hijo tratado de distraerlo para que no compartiera la misma tristeza que ella

Al instante Kaoru se emocionó y una sonrisa de dibujó nuevamente en su rostro, pero su tristeza seguía en su corazón y trato de disimularla para que su mamá no se pusiera más triste.

Kagome le pidió a su hijo que fuera a su recamara y le llevara su bolso y un sombrero, ya que era una primavera muy calurosa y los rayos del sol eran más ardientes que nunca.

Kaoru obedeció a su madre e hizo lo que ella le ordenó, entro a la recamara de su madre, tomó el bolso que se encontraba sobre la mesa y un sombrero que tenía ella colgado en la pared, pero al momento en que estaba apunto de salir, dirigió su mirada repentinamente a una parte de una caja que se encontraba debajo de la cama de su mamá, Kaoru camino hacia la cama, se agachó y saco totalmente una caja grande y un poco vieja, la curiosidad se posesionó de Kaoru y no pudo evitar mirar el interior de esa caja, levantó la tapa para poder mirar que había escondido ahí, pero sólo se encontró con un montón de ropa extraña, algo vieja. Sacó la ropa y por lo que pudo notar eran de un adulto, pues estaba muy grande, extendió la ropa en el piso y pudo notar que eran tres piezas, dos eran de color rojo y una de color blanco, a Kaoru le parecía muy graciosa esa ropa y pensó que era un disfraz, así que se quitó la ropa que el traía y se dispuso a colocarse su disfraz, pero al mirarse en el espejo que tenía su madre en su tocador pudo notar que era demasiado grande para él y obviamente esa ropa no era para él, pero para su sorpresa repentinamente la ropa comenzó a encogerse poco a poco como por arte de magia, hasta llegar a la talla de Kaoru, estaba sorprendido y emocionado, se miró el espejo y un niño pequeño vestido de rojo le regresaba la sonrisa, estaba tan emocionado que salió corriendo de la habitación para enseñarle su disfraz a su madre.

**_-¡Mamá¡Mamá¡Mamá!_** –Kaoru bajaba rápidamente las escaleras lleno de emoción.

Kagome al escuchar los gritos de su hijo salió disparada para ayudar a su hijo imaginándose que algo malo le había sucedido, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se encontró con él de frente en el pasillo.

**_-Mira mamá... mi disfraz ¿Te gusta? _**–decía Kaoru emocionado, pero Kagome estaba sorprendida y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, tenía la vista fija en su hijo, se encontraba perturbada, ese no era su hijo, era Inuyasha, era su mismo retrato, decenas de recuerdos invadieron su mente, era evidente que Inuyasha había regresado y al momento corrió para abrazarlo.

**_-¡Inuyasha¡Inuyasha¡Inuyasha!_** –gritó Kagome fuera de si, lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar.

**_-Mamá, mamá ¿Qué te pasa?_** –dijo Kaoru asustado al ver a su madre de esa manera, pero ella no dejaba de abrazarlo**_--...mami... soy Kaoru, no soy Inuyasha..._**

Al instante Kagome reaccionó, estaba confundida, se había separado de la realidad y se dejó llevar por su mayor deseo, Kaoru la miraba preocupado pues jamás había visto que su madre se pusiera de esa manera.

**_-¿Dónde encontraste eso?_** –le preguntó Kagome tomando a su hijo por los hombros.

**_-Debajo de tu cama, pensé que era un regalo y me lo puse_** –dijo Kaoru con algo de miedo ya que se imaginaba que su madre lo regañaría por tomar algo que no le pertenecía y sobre todo por esculcar sus cosas personales.

**_-Pero esa ropa era más grande... es imposible_** --murmuró Kagome.

-**_Cuando me la puse si... pero de repente se hizo chiquita… así como yo..._** –dijo Kaoru con ingenuidad.

Al escuchar a su hijo, Kagome volvió a abrazar con suavidad y ternura a su hijo, y le murmuró al oído:

_**-Eres igual que él...**_

**_-¿Igual a quién?_** ---preguntó Kaoru.

**_-A tu padre..._** –respondió Kagome-- **_¿Sabes?...ese era un regalo sorpresa que te iba a dar, pero ya no lo es, esa ropa era de tu padre..._** –le dijo Kagome con ternura sin dejar de mirarlo.

**_-¿Era de él¿Mi papi me lo regaló? _**–preguntó Kaoru emocionado.

**_-Así es..._** –respondió Kagome.

Inmediatamente Kaoru se puso a saltar y gritar de felicidad, por fin tenía algo de su padre, su papi le había regalado algo, su ropa era mágica, estaba feliz...

_**-Mami ya no me compres nada, este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido.**_

**_-Si así lo prefieres... esta bien..., ahora ve a jugar que hoy te tienes que divertirte todo el día_** –le dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Kaoru no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo al patio, se imaginó él mismo como un gran guerrero, con su traje mágico que lo protegería del mal, pero... todo guerrero tiene un arma, pensaba él, así que tomó una gran rama de un árbol y se imaginó que era su espada y su enemigo era su pelota de fútbol. Su madre lo observaba por la ventana de su casa, la felicidad que Kaoru tenía en ese momento era contagiosa, hasta ella misma estaba feliz y había olvidado por completo sus tristezas y malos recuerdos, siguió observando a su hijo unos minutos y después ella desapareció para organizar otra sorpresa que le tenía a su pequeño.

Pasaron algunas horas y Kaoru no dejaba de jugar con su espada, y de repetir una y otra vez lo maravilloso que era su traje. Sin haber conocido a su padre, sin saber como era su voz, sin haberlo abrazado nunca, Kaoru lo adoraba, lo amaba, estaba orgulloso de tener a un padre tan fuerte y valiente, tal fue su emoción que sin querer pateó fuertemente su pelota y la mandó al otro extremo del patio. Kaoru corrió por ella..., la pelota se encontraba a la entrada de una habitación de puertas corredizas, nuevamente no pudo evitar su curiosidad y abrió una de las puertas, pero se encontró con un lugar frío y oscuro, al fondo había unas escaleras que descendían, Kaoru las bajó con cautela pues nunca había estado en ese lugar, a pesar de vivir en ese templo toda su vida. Jamás había entrado en ese lugar, nunca le había entrado curiosidad por saber que había ahí adentro hasta el día de hoy, en que sabía con certeza qué era ese lugar, sabía que ese era el viejo pozo que conducía a la Época Antigua y su corazón latía con gran velocidad, estaba nervioso, siguió bajado, hasta que tocó suelo, caminó unos pasos y se encontró con una pared de madera, tubo que pararse de puntitas para saber que se encontraba del otro lado de la pared, pues aún era muy pequeño y esa pared parecía una gran muralla, estaba confundido porque su madre le había advertido que nunca se acercara ahí porque podría salir lastimado, pero no le pasó nada y nuevamente hecho a volar su imaginación y esa pequeña pared de madera ahora era realmente una gran muralla de piedra..., tenía que trepar en ella para poder salvar a su familia que se encontraba en peligro, incluido a su padre, comenzó a escalar con dificultad, hasta que llegó a la cima y pudo ver que del otro lado de la muralla había un gran agujero muy oscuro..., era un túnel, pensaba él, pero no podía bajar así ,tenía que ir por una cuerda para poder descender y rescatar a su familia, pero al momento en que giró su cuerpo para poder bajar del muro, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo en la oscuridad y profundidad del túnel, desapareciendo entre las sombras, ahora si estaba asustado, seguía cayendo y cayendo hasta que su rostro dio contra el suelo, provocándole un fuerte dolor y dejándole inconsciente por mucho tiempo.

Después de algunas horas Kaoru recobró el conocimiento, abrió sus ojos lentamente, se incorporó con dificultad pues el cuerpo le dolía por la caída y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, pero estaba todo muy oscuro y apenas se podía distinguir algo de luz que provenía de arriba. Kaoru comenzó a gritar para que lo ayudaran, pero nadie iba por él, le gritó con todas sus fuerzas a su madre para que lo escuchara, pero nadie le oía, al darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles decidió trepar por las paredes para llegar hasta la única salida que se encontraba… arriba.

Varias veces cayó al suelo, se resbalaba de las paredes, le costaba mucho trabajo trepar pues era muy pequeño y casi no tenía fuerzas, desesperado y asustado hizo un último intento por subir, poco a poco podía ver que la salida estaba cada vez más cerca de él, subía sin detenerse, no miraba abajo pues le daba miedo volverse a caer y al fin después de varios intentos, llegó a la cima, pero cuando miró su alrededor todo era diferente, estaba rodeado de árboles, su casa no estaba, con dificultad salió completamente del pozo y cayó de bruces en el suave y húmedo pasto, no tenía la menor idea de que era ese lugar, estaba asustado y volvió a llamar a su mamá, pero no se veía nadie, nadie lo escuchaba. Fue entonces cuando vio a lo lejos el Árbol Sagrado y corrió hacia él, al igual que su madre lo hizo hace más de diez años creyendo que encontraría su casa. Pero cuando llegó, no estaba su casa, ni el templo, ni los edificios, ni el ruido de los automóviles, la ciudad había desparecido.

Al sentirse sólo en un lugar extraño comenzó a llorar y se sentó al pie del Árbol Sagrado esperando a que alguien de su familia llegara por él y lo llevara de vuelta a su casa... pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto lo que su madre le había contado y que sí existía un mundo diferente al suyo al otro lado del pozo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo mientras pensaba en muchas cosas...

Su madre la había dicho que el pozo tenía una especie de campo de protección y que por eso ella no podía volver a la Época Antigua, estaba confundido, si su mamá no podía pasar por el campo, por qué él sí podía pasar a través del pozo sin ningún problema.

El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba el miedo que Kaoru tenía se intensificaba cada vez más, se preguntaba si su madre estaría buscándolo desesperadamente, entonces se le ocurrió la idea de regresar por donde había llegado pero como había caminado bastante se encontraba perdido y no sabía en que dirección se encontraba el pozo, había perdido la orientación, siguió caminando en busca del pozo o del Árbol Sagrado pero cada vez se perdía más y mas, se internaba en las profundidades del bosque y la noche comenzaba a abrazarlo. La poca luz que desaparecía en el oeste no le ayudaba en mucho, no sabía que hacer, tenía mucho miedo, entonces recordó a su padre y una nueva esperanza brilló en su corazón, si encontraba a su padre él lo cuidaría y lo llevaría de vuelta a su madre, sólo tenía que buscarlo y encontrarlo. Aunque no lo conocía, sabía a la perfección su nombre, era cuestión de preguntar a la primera persona que encontrara, pero... ¿A quién?, no había visto a nadie desde que llegó. Siguió caminando, tropezando de vez en cuando con alguna piedra o la madriguera de algún animal cuando de repente a lo lejos vio la silueta de una mujer..., era su madre...

**_-Mamá aquí estoy _**–le gritaba Kaoru a la mujer, pero ella se encontraba de espaldas y no lo veía, él seguía gritándole para que lo escuchara, pero la mujer no volteaba.

Cuando estuvo a algunos pasos de ella, volvió a llamarla, esta vez la mujer giró su cuerpo y lo miró fijamente.

**_-Perdone..., creí que era mi mamá..._** –se disculpó Kaoru al ver que esa mujer no era su mamá.

**_-¿Estás perdido?_** –preguntó dulcemente la mujer.

**_-Sí, no se dónde estoy _**–respondió Kaoru.

**_-¿Y tus padres?_** –volvió a preguntar la mujer que lo miraba detenidamente con su hermoso rostro angelical.

**_-No lo sé, mi mamá me dijo que mi padre vivía en este lugar..._** –respondió Kaoru.

**_-¿Cómo te llamas?_** –preguntó de nuevo la mujer.

**_-Kaoru_** –respondió él— **_Kaoru Higurashi... ¿Puedo saber su nombre?_** –le preguntó a la mujer.

**_-Kikyou... mi nombre es Kikyou _**–respondió ella**_—...es muy peligroso que andes solo en la noche, ven, te ayudaré a buscar a tus papas_** –dijo Kikyou al momento que le ofrecía su mano para que Kaoru la tomara y la siguiera.

Ese niño le era muy familiar a Kikyou, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes, pero no lo recordaba...

**_-Dices que tu padre vive por los alrededores ¿Cómo se llama?_** –preguntó Kikyou para saber si así recordaba de donde era el niño.

**_-No lo conozco, ni él a mi, lo único que sé es su nombre, se llama...Inuyasha_** –dijo Kaoru.

Al momento de escuchar ese nombre Kikyou se detuvo en seco y soltó al niño de la mano, lo que acababa de escuchar era imposible, Inuyasha no podía tener un hijo¿Por qué?.

**_-¿Qué pasa¿Lo conoce? _**–preguntó Kaoru esperanzado de que por fin alguien conociera a su padre.

**_-No, nunca he oído ese nombre_** –mintió Kikyou-- **_¿Tu madre como se llama? –preguntó Kikyou._**

**_-Kagome_** –respondió el niño.

Las sospechas que Kikyou tenía eran ciertas, ese niño era de Inuyasha y de la mujer que más ha odiado en la vida, ahora sabía porque ese niño le era familiar, pero para sorpresa de ella misma, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle algún daño al niño, ya que él no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido en el pasado, y era lógico que Kaoru no conociera a su padre pues ella fue la causante de que ninguno de los dos se conociera. En su corazón sentía gran pena y dolor al ver que Inuyasha había formado una familia con otra mujer que no era ella, se imaginó ella misma siendo la madre de ese hermoso niño, si ella no hubiera muerto sus hijos y los de Inuyasha serían semejantes a Kaoru, pero no podía dejar abrumarse por un dolor así, no podía imaginarse ese tipo de vida puesto que el destino así no lo quería, para ella tenía preparada otra cosa aunque no sabía cual.

**_-¿Por dónde llegaste? _**–preguntó Kikyou después de algunos minutos.

**_-Por un pozo... _**–contestó Kaoru.

**_-Ya veo..._**—murmuró Kikyou-- ¿Y esa ropa es de tu padre? –volvió a preguntar ella.

**_-Sí, me la regaló mi mamá.._**. –contestó Kaoru un tanto extrañado por tantas preguntas.

Kikyou se puso a analizar un momento y llegó a la conclusión de que su conjuro había sido roto porque Kaoru heredó la habilidad de sus padres de poder atravesar las barreras del tiempo y lo que lo favoreció más, fue haberse puesto la ropa vieja de su padre y así romper por completo el conjuro.

**_-Ven... tenemos mucho que caminar para poder encontrar a tu padre antes de que se haga más tarde_** –dijo repentinamente Kikyou ofreciéndole de nuevo la mano al niño.

Por alguna extraña razón Kikyou no sentía ningún desprecio por el niño, al contrario algo tenía ese pequeño que le causaba mucha ternura, tal vez era su inocencia o los recuerdos que le provocaba cada vez que lo miraba. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía el porqué ayudaba al niño, lo más conveniente para ella era llevar ese niño ante su padre y que por fin se conocieran, esto no lo hacía por Inuyasha, sino por el cariño repentino que Kaoru le produjo.

Caminaron un par de horas, Kikyou pudo notar que Kaoru estaba cansado porque continuamente bostezaba. Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada hasta que Kaoru no aguantó la curiosidad por saber que eran esas extrañas serpientes plateadas que los rodeaban.

**_-¿Qué son esas cosas?_** –preguntó Kaoru sin dejar de mirarlas con curiosidad admirado por las cosas asombrosas que existían en aquella época.

**_-Son serpientes caza almas..._** –respondió ella.

**_-¿Serpientes caza almas?_** –repitió Kaoru.

**-Ellas me mantienen viva...** –dijo Kikyou**_--...si a esto se le puede llamar vida... _**–volvió a decir ella en un susurro.

Aunque Kaoru no entendía para qué necesitaba ella esas serpientes prefirió quedarse callado y no preguntar más, pues le daba la impresión de que Kikyou no era mujer de muchas palabras.

Al entrar a un claro del bosque ya muy entrada la noche Kikyou se detuvo y comenzó a mirar alrededor como si buscara a alguien. Hasta que fijo su vista en un gran árbol que se encontraba exactamente detrás de Kaoru...

**_-Se que estás ahí... sal_** –-dijo repentinamente Kikyou.

**_-Vaya...de sacerdotisa a niñera... ¡Cómo has cambiado!_** –dijo la voz de un hombre que le provocó escalofríos a Kaoru e instintivamente corrió y se ocultó detrás de Kikyou como si fuera su madre.

**_-Deberías agradecérmelo... te estoy haciendo un favor..._** –dijo Kikyou que tenía la vista hacia arriba mirando una gran rama del árbol.

-**_Tonterías..._** –dijo el hombre, que de un salto bajo de la rama como si nada.

Era un hombre alto, de pelo largo plateado según pudo distinguir Kaoru, vestía igual que él aunque el material no era el mismo, pero lo que más llamó su atención eran sus extrañas orejas, nunca había visto a alguien así…

**_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?_** –dijo el hombre con brusquedad.

**_-¿Yo?... nada, es este niño que busca a alguien, a lo mejor tú puedes ayudarlo... _**–dijo Kikyou con voz irónica.

**_-¿Y porqué tendría que hacerlo?_** –dijo el hombre con despotismo, e inmediatamente Kaoru se escondió una vez más detrás de Kikyou pues no le agradaba del todo la actitud de ese extraño. Kikyou giró su cuerpo quedando frente a Kaoru, se agachó a la altura de él, lo miró con ternura y le murmuró:

_**-Estarás a salvo con él, te cuidará muy bien...**_

**_-Pero... yo no quiero estar con él, me da miedo..._** –dijo Kaoru mirando a ese extraño por detrás de la cabeza de Kikyou.

**_-Tienes que quedarte con él, yo no puedo cuidarte..._** –volvió a decir Kikyou con ternura mientras acariciaba con su mano el pelo de Kaoru.

Kaoru no dijo nada sólo asentó con la cabeza, que provocó una leve sonrisa de parte de Kikyou. Ella se enderezó y continuó su camino hacia ningún lugar.

**_-¡¡Oye!!... ni creas que cuidaré a este niño, si viene contigo es mucho más despreciable que tú_** –dijo aquél hombre bastante molesto.

**_-Como quieras... sino lo haces... quedará en tu conciencia..._** –dijo Kikyou que se detuvo unos instantes para advertirle a ese hombre que podría arrepentirse si no cuidaba a ese niño y después continuó caminando, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

Kaoru y el extraño hombre se quedaron solos, la noche era fría y repentinamente comenzaron a caer gotas de agua sobre ellos, que a los pocos segundos se convirtió en lluvia, inmediatamente el hombre le dio la espalda a Kaoru y comenzó a andar sin prestarle ninguna atención.

**_-Espere..._** ---gritó Kaoru.

El hombre se detuvo, dio media vuelta y miró fijamente a Kaoru con mucha frialdad.

**_-Ki... Kikyou... me... me... dijo... que usted me ayudaría..._** –dijo Kaoru tartamudeando, pues le costaba mucho decir las palabras ante ese hombre.

**_-No voy a ayudarte, mucho menos si vienes departe de ella_** –dijo el hombre tajantemente.

**_-Por favor... _**–le suplicó Kaoru**_--...estoy perdido y necesito encontrar a mi papá..._** –dijo Kaoru desesperado.

**_-Lo siento... pero no suelo ayudar a humanos_** –dijo el hombre con frialdad.

El hombre se alejó y también se perdió en la oscuridad al igual que Kikyou, dejando completamente solo a Kaoru bajo la lluvia y a la intemperie, en ese instante Kaoru comenzó a llorar, ya que se sentía sólo y desesperado, extrañaba a su madre..., a su casa..., pero lo que más le lastimaba es que nadie quería ayudarlo a encontrar a su papá. Se resguardó de la lluvia bajo un árbol, se sentó en el pasto ya mojado, inclinó su cabeza para que su frente chocara con sus rodillas ya flexionadas y comenzó a llorar. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo, lejos de todo lo que más amaba, de su casa, de su familia, de su madre, tan sólo recordarla le provocaba más llanto.

**_-Mamá ven por mi..._** –repetía continuamente Kaoru entre lágrimas, quería despertar de ese sueño, él no quería una aventura así, no era como las que su madre le había contado, ahora entendía en carne propia cómo se sentiría su madre cuando llegó por primera vez a este lugar.

**_-Ya no llores... te ayudaré_** –dijo una voz

Inmediatamente Kaoru levantó su cabeza para ver quien era, y para su asombro esa voz pertenecía al hombre que minutos antes lo había abandonado. Kaoru se levantó y pudo darse cuenta de que ese hombre era muy alto a comparación de él y que apenas podía llegarle un poco más arriba de las rodillas pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver la mirada de aquel sujeto, sus ojos eran del mismo color que él, dorados…

Kaoru siempre había sido víctima de que algunas personas admiraran el color de sus ojos o que algunas se alejaran por creer que estaba enfermo, ya que ese color de ojos no era nada común, pero por fin había encontrado a alguien muy parecido a él.

**_-¿Cómo te llamas?_** –le preguntó aquel hombre.

**_-Ka… Kaoru…_** –respondió el niño mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro.

**_-Bien..._** --dijo el hombre**_--…será mejor que nos resguardemos en algún lugar para que no te enfermes._**

Daba la impresión de que ese hombre no era tan malo después de todo y eso alegró a Kaoru en gran manera.

**_-Lo que quieres es buscar a tus padres ¿Verdad? _**--preguntó aquel hombre y Kaoru asintió con la cabeza**_--...los buscaremos mañana, ya es muy noche y hay muchos peligros... ven... _**–le dijo el hombre que se agachó y lo invitó a que se subiera en su espalda, Kaoru dudo unos segundos ante tal invitación.

**_-Si no subes harás que me arrepienta de haber vuelto por ti..._** –dijo amenazadoramente el hombre y Kaoru no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su invitación.

Treparon en un árbol y ahí se dispusieron a descansar, pero Kaoru no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en árboles y le era imposible dormir. Transcurrieron algunos minutos que a Kaoru se le hicieron eternos, nuevamente observó a su compañero y se dio cuenta que él era muy parecido a la descripción que su madre le había contado sobre cómo era su padre. Esa persona era muy similar, quizás eran de la misma especie, porque también pudo observar que llevaba una espada en su costado izquierdo. Kagome también le había contado a Kaoru que su padre siempre llevaba consigo una espada muy poderosa, que nunca se despegaba de ella. ¿Y si era él su padre? Se preguntó Kaoru en mente ya que ese hombre tenía todas las características que conocía de su padre, su corazón le dio un vuelco total, la respiración se le iba con sólo pensar que aquel sujeto fuera su papá. Pero tenía vergüenza de preguntar algo así, no quería equivocarse e incomodar a aquella persona con ese tipo de cosas, así que intentó hacer plática con ese hombre... y tratar de averiguar algo.

**_-Disculpe..._** –dijo Kaoru con timidez.

**_-Niño no estoy tan viejo... háblame de tú _**–dijo su compañero extrañado de que alguien lo tratara con respeto.

**_-¿Conoce a Inuyasha?_** –preguntó el niño esperanzado de que existiera alguien que conociera a su padre.

**_-No... No lo conozco... nunca he oído hablar de él…_** –contestó con seriedad su amigo que ahora observaba al niño con detenimiento.

Kaoru se encontraba desilusionado al recibir tal respuesta y sus esperanzas comenzaron a agotarse.

**_-¿Y para qué quieres a ese persona?_** –preguntó el hombre algo intrigado sin dejar de mirarlo ni un solo segundo.

**_-Para nada..._** –contestó Kaoru cabizbajo,

Se dio cuenta de que era inútil hablar de su padre con alguien que nunca había escuchado su nombre, no era tan cierto lo que Kikyou le había dicho... ¿De qué forma este hombre podría ayudarlo a encontrar a su padre?

Su amigo al no encontrar una respuesta convincente, no quiso desperdiciar su tiempo en tonterías, dejo de observar a Kaoru y cerró sus ojos para poder descansar.

Kaoru seguía inquieto al no poder encontrar una posición cómoda para poder descansar e inmediatamente comenzó a estornudar, tenía mucho sueño, estaba cansado, no había comido en todo el día y se sentía muy débil.

**_-¿Te sientes mal?_** –le preguntó el hombre que nuevamente abrió sus ojos para mirarlo una vez más.

**_-No..., estoy bien, sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en árboles_** –contestó Kaoru con mucha pena.

**_-Ay... pequeño ingenuo... a mi no me engañas..._** –dijo el hombre y para sorpresa de Kaoru lo tomó en sus brazos y lo cargó como un bebé.

Kaoru se sentía avergonzado, pero comenzó a tenerle más confianza a ese extraño, después de todo en el fondo era amable a pesar de su apariencia malencarada. A Kaoru le daba la impresión de que ese hombre se sentía igual o más solo que él.

**_-No se porqué hago esto por ti..._** –le dijo el hombre al niño.

Kaoru no dijo nada, ahora se sentía bien, se sentía protegido, como si estuviera en casa, y poco a poco concilió el sueño perdiéndose completamente de la realidad.

El extraño hombre lo miraba una y otra vez, pudo darse cuenta de que ese niño no era totalmente humano, ni era monstruo, mucho menos un mitad bestia... eso era evidente...

Tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes, pero por más que hacía memoria no podía. El rostro del pequeño lleno de inocencia a la hora de dormir se le hacían muy familiares, su rostro se parecía al de aquella mujer que alguna vez lo había hecho muy feliz. El niño tenía un ligero olor al de aquella mujer, era demasiado ligero, poco perceptible a su gran olfato, ya que el niño olía a humedad y lodo, por lo tanto no tenía un olor en específico que lo caracterizara en ese momento, aunque su olor seguía intrigándolo demasiado, pero terminó convenciéndose de que sólo era una coincidencia…

Mientras, en la Época Actual, Kagome se encontraba angustiada y preocupada tras la desaparición de su hijo, buscaba por todas partes con la esperanza de que lo encontraría escondido en algún lado, pero no fue así, ya era más de media noche y Kaoru no aparecía, había llamado a la policía, pero aún así el niño no aparecía, se sentía culpable y enojada consigo misma porque nunca debió dejar a su hijo solo. A cada momento le venían a su mente pensamientos en los que su hijo le pedía ayuda y eso la angustiaba todavía más. Al encontrarse al borde de la locura decidió ir a donde el Árbol Sagrado. Siempre que ella se encontraba en apuros solía correr rumbo al Árbol y ahí derramar todas sus lágrimas con la esperanza de encontrar alguna solución. Se paró en frente del Árbol y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo estuviera sano y salvo, lloró amargamente por mucho tiempo y terminó sentada en el suelo, cansada y rendida, pensando una y otra vez dónde podría estar su hijo.

**_-Hija..._** –dijo. Con tristeza la madre de Kagome.

**_-Mamá..._** –dijo Kagome arrojándose a los brazos de su madre y llorar con ella.

**_-Es mi culpa... es mi culpa..._** –repetía Kagome.

**_-No hija... no es culpa de nadie_**... **_algún motivo importante debe tener la desaparición de tu hijo..._** –le dijo su madre tratando de tranquilizarla y darle ánimos.

**_-No lo creo, él nunca..._** –Kagome no terminó su frase, estaba mirando fijamente la entrada al pozo, vio la pelota de su hijo y una de las puertas abiertas.

**_-Hija... ¿Qué pasa?_** –dijo su madre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó del suelo y corrió rumbo al pozo, se detuvo a la entrada del pozo, tomó la pelota de su hijo y abrió completamente las dos puertas, todo estaba oscuro, pero esta vez no tenía miedo, bajo las escaleras, el ambiente era escalofriante, pero eso no le importó, se acercó lentamente al pozo trató de tocarlo y para su sorpresa esta vez no fue recibida por ninguna descarga eléctrica, podía acercarse y tocar el pozo como antes, su corazón latía con desesperación, su mente estaba confundida¿Era posible que su hijo rompiera ese cerco de protección¿Estaría en la otra época?

**_-Kagome hija... ¿Lo encontraste?_** –gritó su madre que ya se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

**_-No mamá pero creo que ya sé donde está... _**–dicho esto inmediatamente Kagome se arrojó al pozo y pudo ver como los dos mundos cambiaban, ese camino le era familiar y ahora sí estaba segura de dónde se encontraba su hijo.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo suavemente, estaba sorprendida de haber llegado sin ningún problema a la Época Antigua, todo estaba oscuro y Kagome sintió que algo caminaba en su cabeza, era un insecto que inmediatamente sacudió con su mano con repulsión. Kagome comenzó a escalar rumbo arriba, aún era de noche pero faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera, Kagome miró a su alrededor, el paisaje era el mismo, la misma tranquilidad, el mismo aroma de las flores, la suavidad del viento..., sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, por un lado sentía gran alegría por haber vuelto a esa época, pero por otro lado el miedo de que su hijo se encontrara en un lugar tan peligroso crecía cada segundo. Toco el suelo con sus pies y era evidente que acababa de llover, al mirar hacia el suelo pudo notar entre la humedad del pasto y los charcos de agua unas marcas ya muy conocidas por ella. Eran los rastros que el Viento Cortante dejaba a su paso, y concluyó que en este lugar Inuyasha había peleado con alguien o algo muy poderoso, ya que sólo usaba el Viento Cortante cuando se encontraba en grave peligro. Pero lo que más le importaba en ese momento era su hijo, así que emprendió su búsqueda. No le importó exponerse al peligro ya que llevaba consigo La Perla de Shikón, sabía que en cualquier momento podría aparecer algún monstruo maligno para atacarla y arrebatarle La Perla.

Se dio cuenta de que en ese momento ya no contaba con la ayuda y protección de Inuyasha como veces anteriores, ahora se encontraba sola y desprotegida, deseaba con ansias encontrar a Inuyasha para a si, encontrar juntos a su pequeño hijo. Caminó por muchas horas por los alrededores, ya que no pensaba que su hijo se encontrara más lejos, estaba muy cansada, se sentía débil, no había tomado sus medicinas y eso la debilitaba aún más.

Después de dar a luz a su único hijo, Kagome se vio muy grave al grado de perder la vida, continuamente se le bajaba la presión, sus defensas se debilitaban con cualquier cosa, ya fueran sus emociones o el ambiente que la rodeaba, así que tenía que tomar medicamentos constantemente, pero estaba tan preocupada por encontrar a su hijo que no se los tomó y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de eso. Se sentía fatigada pero no se quería dar por vencida, lo mejor era tomar un descanso y después continuar su búsqueda, el lugar más seguro que se le ocurrió para resguardarse era el Árbol Sagrado ya que si iba a la aldea causaría una catástrofe con la presencia de La Perla, si su hijo se encontraba ahí, lo mejor era ir por él después y no ponerlo en peligro, ya que se encontraba muy débil y no se creía capaz de hacer un viaje así, estaba segura que el Árbol la protegería, se sentó al pie del mismo, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar.

Kaoru se encontraba profundamente dormido en los brazos de su compañero, mientras él lo observaba detenidamente. Seguía preguntándose cuál era su origen y lo que más le llamaba la atención era su vestimenta, no sabía que podía existir un traje idéntico como el que alguna vez él llegó a usar. También le causaba curiosidad el color de sus ojos, jamás había visto en un humano unos ojos así…

**_-Pero qué preguntas tan tontas me hago…_** -pensaba él, así que optó por dormirse y dejar aún lado esos pensamientos que no valían la pena.

Algunas horas después, Kaoru despertó bastante soñoliento, le sonrió a su compañero y para su sorpresa él también le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kaoru se levantó y se alejó algunos centímetros de su compañero, observaba el paisaje y pudo ver que estaba apunto de amanecer, ya que el alba comenzaba a nacer de entre las montañas. Las aves comenzaban a cantar, el rocío de las hojas brillaba como nunca y el aroma de las flores era deleitante para él.

**_-Es hermoso este paisaje…_** –dijo Kaoru--...donde yo vivo es muy diferente, siempre hay ruido y ya casi no hay árboles... –dijo Kaoru con algo de nostalgia.

**_-No me imagino en que clase de lugar vives..._** –dijo su compañero.

**_-Este lugar es muy bonito, no hay automóviles o gente corriendo para todos lados..._** –dijo Kaoru.

El compañero de Kaoru se quedó paralizado al escuchar la palabra "automóviles" en esa época.

**_-Oye Kaoru ¿De dónde vienes?_** –preguntó su amigo desesperado.

**_-De Tokio _**–contestó él algo extrañado por la forma en que su amigo se comportaba

El corazón de ese hombre latía más fuerte que nunca, estaba impresionado, esas palabras sólo las escuchaba en la Época Actual, era imposible que ese niño viniera de ese lugar…

**_-¿Por dónde llegaste?_** –volvió a preguntar aquel hombre mientras tomaba a Kaoru de los hombros y lo zangoloteaba en busca de más respuestas...

-**_De un pozo que hay en mi casa..._** –contestó Kaoru algo asombrado por la actitud de su amigo.

**_-¿Quiénes son tu padres?_** –preguntaba el hombre con desesperación.

**_-¿Qué te pasa por qué te pones así?_** –preguntó Kaoru sorprendido por el comportamiento de su amigo.

**_-¡Te hice una pregunta, contesta!_** –el hombre seguía zangoloteando al niño sin darse cuanta que lo lastimaba.

**_-Mi mamá se llama Kagome y mi papá se llama..._** –Kaoru fue interrumpido por su amigo.

**_-¿Kagome¿Tú madre se llama así?_** –preguntó su amigo con más desesperación.

**_-Si..._** –afirmó Kaoru.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más aquel hombre tomó a Kaoru, lo trepó en su espalda, saltó del árbol y comenzó a correr desesperadamente.

**_-¿A dónde vamos?_** –preguntó Kaoru algo asustado, pero su amigo no le contestó.

Su compañero saltaba de árbol en árbol con gran agilidad y destreza, Kaoru no entendía la desesperación con la que su amigo corría sin cesar.

El niño no supo cuanto tiempo corrió su amigo, pero a él se le hizo eterno... hasta que por fin vislumbró a lo lejos el Árbol Sagrado y a medida que se aproximaba se ponía más contento ya que por fin llegaría a su casa con su mamá.

Cuando llegaron al pozo aquel hombre bajó a Kaoru con suavidad al suelo y comenzó a mirar a todas partes, buscando a alguien, Kaoru pudo notar que olfateaba continuamente, como si de esa forma encontrara a esa persona que tanto buscaba, y así fue, el hombre volvió a tomar a Kaoru y lo cargó en sus hombros, en dirección al Árbol Sagrado. Kaoru no sabía porque su amigo actuaba así, pero prefirió no preguntarle y dejar que su amigo hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Una vez ya cerca del Árbol, Kaoru reconoció a una mujer que se encontraba dormida al pie del Árbol e instantáneamente su amigo se detuvo, Kaoru no lo pensó dos veces y se bajó tan rápido como pudo y corrió desesperadamente hacia la mujer.

**_-¡Mamá¡Mamá¡Mamá!_** –gritó Kaoru emocionado, al escuchar los gritos.

La mujer se despertó y vio como su hijo se aproximaba a ella. Instantáneamente ella se paró y corrió hacia su hijo, se abrazaron como nunca antes, los dos lloraban y su madre no dejaba de darle besos y de pedirle perdón por haberlo dejado solo.

**_-Te extrañé mucho mamá..._** –dijo Kaoru sollozando.

**_-Yo también hijo, casi me muero de solo imaginar que te perdería para siempre..._** –le dijo su madre que no dejaba de abrazarlo y besarlo**_—... ¿Pero cómo llegaste aquí?_** –le preguntó su madre.

**_-No lo sé, estaba jugando y me caí al pozo_** –decía Kaoru emocionado de ver a su madre.

**_-Mi vida, no vuelvas a hacer eso…_** --dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte.

**_-No mami… tenía tanto miedo… te extrañé mucho…_** –decía Kaoru llorando.

**_-Yo también mi vida…_** --contestó ella.

Por varios minutos nadie se percató de la presencia del sujeto que había llevado a Kaoru a ese lugar. También el estaba muy aturdido con la presencia de esa mujer, y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no dijo nada en absoluto, hasta que Kaoru se acordó de que gracias a él había encontrado a su mamá.

**_-Quiero presentarte a alguien..._** –dijo Kaoru**_—...es mi amigo... él me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí_** –decía Kaoru emocionado.

Su madre levantó la vista, y no podía creer lo que veía, lentamente se fue levantando sin dejar de mirar al amigo de Kaoru, ninguno dijo nada, la madre de Kaoru y su amigo no dejaban de mirarse, estaban paralizados y Kaoru estaba más confundido que antes.

**_-Mamá... _**–habló repentinamente Kaoru rompiendo el silencio**_--...él nos puede ayudar a encontrar a mi papá..._** –dijo él emocionado por la idea.

**_-No hijo, ya no necesitas buscar a tu padre..._** –dijo su madre con un nudo en la garganta y con ojos llorosos.

**_-¿Porqué?_** –preguntó Kaoru sorprendido por la respuesta.

**_-Porque ya lo encontraste..._** –dijo su madre con dificultad.

**Continuará...**


End file.
